Fate or Choice
by Mystified Shadow
Summary: Mist, a rouge learns the way of the warrior code. But with a prophecy weighing on her shoulders will she chose how her Fate was written or will she choose her own destiny. Or will she be the destroyer of the clans? Distracted by love and family will she be able to complete it?
1. Prolouge

**So I am republishing the story but with a lot of changes so hope you enjoy once more and review.**

**Prologue:**

"Jaggedclaw I know your there no need to hide," said a mottled gray she-cat staring at the bush.

"You're improving your warrior skills Specklewish," rumbled the black tom with white stripes as he stepped out of the bush and walked towards Specklewish. Specklewish nipped at him playfully as he sat down next to her, pelts brushing.

"Can't it be more obvious you two are in love," snapped a red and brown tortoiseshell tom stepping out from the shadows and letting the moonlight dance on his fur.

"Reedstar let the youngsters be I mean its Starclan and all. Also I didn't walk all the way here for nothing so get on with it Specklewish," said a golden she-cat with white paws. The golden she-cat walked fast and sat next to Reedstar. "Heatherstar, Brindlestar and Hollystar can't make it. Their busy guiding their clanmates," said the golden she-cat.

"Those lazy fur-balls," growled Reedstar rubbing against the golden she-cat. Specklewish rolled her eyes staring into the pool.

"A cat must choose between Fate or Choice, A wrong choice ends up in blood shed and the end of the Clans forever," recited Specklewish her blue eyes watching a white and silver kit suckling at her mother's belly. Jaggedclaw looked in and his face turned into pure disgust," A rouge kit is going to save the clans," hissed Jaggedclaw venom behind every word. Reedstar nodded in agreement but the golden she-cat hissed at them. "Would you rather the clans be destroyed," she growled dipping her paw into the pool stroking the kit. The kit mewed at her touch and curled into her littermates leaving her tail on her mother. "Goldenfrost is right," mewed Reedstar laying his tail on his mate.

"You're unbelievable. A rouge can't possible save the clans. Who is going to destroy the clans," growled Jaggedclaw swiping a paw over the pool and making the image disappear. Goldenfrost growled and leaped at him. Raking her claws across his shoulder. Jaggedclaw growled softly and landed a blow to her belly. "Stop fighting," hissed Specklewish dragging Goldenfrost off Jaggedclaw. Reedstar's whisker twitched in amusement and held Jaggedclaw back. "Your worst then kits in the Dark Forest," mewed Specklewish shooting each of them a glare. "Just because your mate left you or a rouge doesn't mean every rouge is bad," yowled Goldenfrost breaking free of Specklewish's grasp. Jaggedclaw stood there shocked and dumbfounded. Goldenfrost was panting and her fur still bristling. Reedstar widen her eyes releasing his grip of Jaggedclaw. Goldenfrost hissed at him and disappeared into the shadows.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," snickered a light brown tom climbing down from a tree. "It's not the time Heatherstar," yowled a dark brown she-cat running down the slope and towards them. "There's always a time Hollystar," he yowled back chuckling. Hollystar ran towards them out of breath. "Honestly Heatherstar I can't believe they made you leader," sneered a dappled gray tabby she-cat stepping out of the shadows. "Jaggedclaw leave us, it's time for the leaders," said Reedstar dismissing the tom. Jaggedclaw's eyes still sparkled with anger as he ran down the slope where Hollystar came from. "Specklewish what's the prophecy," asked Heatherstar his face growing serious once more. Specklewish sighed but recited once more, "A cat must choose between Fate or Choice, A wrong choice ends up in blood shed and the end of the Clans forever." The image of the white and silver kit appeared once more in the pool. "If I heard correctly from the yowling, its rouge," asked Hollystar tearing her gaze from the kit. Reedstar nodded. "Brindlestar what do you have to say," asked Reedstar staring at the dappled gray tabby she-cat. "I have nothing to say. If a rouge must save the clans then so be it. But hopefully she will choose right," concluded Brindlestar staring at the kit with warm green eyes. "Reminds you of Silverfang, doesn't it," murmured Heatherstar shifting his paws. "Where ever Silverfang is she will always be my kit. I will love her with the choices she made," Brindlestar responded meeting the eyes of the soulful leaders.

"When the time comes they will know, But we must prepare for the End," mewed Specklewish. They all nodded, their eyes glimmered with fear. The time will come for a cat to choose.


	2. Chapter 1

Mist crouched down her icy blue eyes fixed on the mouse in front of her. She jumped and landed on the mouse delivering the death blow. "That's Thunderclan prey," snarled a voice. Mist jumped around eyeing a patrol of cats. There was a light grey tom with light blue eyes, a white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes and a ginger she-cat with green eyes. "Give us the prey," growled the white tom with brown paws. "Easy Cloudstorm. The she-cat is going to starve to death if we don't let go of one mouse. Besides there are plenty of prey in the forest," snapped the ginger she-cat eyeing Mist's ribs and matted coat. "Leaf-bare is almost upon us. Stop giving prey to rouge Featherheart. Now give us the mouse back," snapped the white tom with brown paws known as Cloudstorm turning his head to face Mist. "I agree with Cloudstorm. Our queens need our prey so if you kindly give us the mouse," asked the light grey tom his blue eyes full of curiosity. "Stonepool. Your mouse-brain," muttered the ginger she-cat known as Featherheart clawing the ground impatiently. Mist rolled her eyes at the cats bickering and kicked the mouse towards Cloudstorm. "Most rouges don't give up their prey without a fight," mentioned Stonepool looking at Mist. Mist rolled her eyes, these cats. "My mother taught me about the clans and to respect them," Mist mewed. "I guess your mother didn't teach you to respect borders," mumbled Cloudstorm licking his paw. Mist ignored his snidely comment and sat down. "We best be going. Ashstar is going to wonder where we are," meowed Featherheart flicking her tail and headed into the direction the forest. Stonepool and Cloudstorm follow lead but Stonepool yowled back, "What's your name." Mist turned abruptly and hollered, "Mist." Mist smiled at Stonepool and turned around. Mist ran in the opposite direction of the clan cats. Her stomach growled but she couldn't deliver food. She stopped by a pond surrounded by tall grass. She dipped her muzzle into the water. She drank till her stomach was full of water. Mist sighed staring at her reflection in the water. Her icy blue eyes reflected in the water, reminding her so much of her mother. Her silver and white fur matted and her ribs showed thru her pelt.

Mist tore her gaze from her reflection and stared at the sky. _Sundown_, better get back Mist thought. She raced to her "nest". It was a cave in the hill hidden by bramble tendrils. Very small but it was all Mist could find that wasn't preoccupied. She remembered meeting a white tom in a cave. He promised her she could stay but he never said anything about the other side of the deal. She shivered as she remember she was laying down when the white tom went on top of her. She shook her head erasing the memory. She had given the tom lots of scars to remember her by but one scar the white tom gave. It was a long scar on her chest but was covered by fur. The tom hadn't been able to mate with her yet until she clawed his fur out. She smirked at the memory curling deep in her moss. She dug her muzzle into the moss ignoring the hunger pains that rumbled in her belly.

Mist awoke the pains growing stronger that she couldn't bare it anymore. _It was so much easier when mom was here_ thought Mist walking towards the clan's border. She walked fast hoping to catch Featherheart or Stonepool on patrol. She shivered as the wind shot chills thru her spine. She ended up arriving at the border at sunhigh stopping at the pond. Her belly rumbled louder almost drowning out the sound of frightened mews. Mist erected her ears desperate to detect where the sound came from. She finally pinpointed the mews from inside the clan's border. Mist kept hearing her mother's warning but ignored them. She rushed in trampling the ferns as made her way to an old badger set that wasn't abandoned anymore. A white kit with golden spots was cowering behind a gray kit with fading black patches. The gray kit put on a brave face for his sister as the badger lumbered its way towards them. Without thinking Mist launched herself at the badger clinging onto the badger as it stumbled out of the den. The badger collapsed but Mist jumped off last second. While the badger regained its balance Mist ran inside of the den and picked up the kits then shoved them in a bush. She faced the black and white animal running at the badger. She jumped up and landed on the other side of the badger and bit its leg while the badger turned in confusion. Mist jumped back as the badger turned to face her. Mist growled as the badger lumbered towards her. She ran straight at it slamming into his chest and sent it tumbling. She hissed in pain as the badger rake his claws across her back. She pulled herself away, her legs giving away from lack of food. She watched as the badger stalked towards the bush where the kits where hidden. She forced her legs up and stumbled towards the badger. With one last leap she snuck her teeth into the badger's neck not letting go. She fell backwards. A pain shot through her leg as it touched the ground. She yowled in pain as the badger slammed his paw on her head. Blood seeped from her head and onto her muzzle. The blood blinded her vision but before she collapsed in pain she saw figures stalking towards her and the badger. Mist closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

[Line break]

Mist awoke in a clearing, moonlight shone on her fur. Mist widen her eyes at her pelt. No mats or her ribs showing, she was as healthy as before. Mist yelped in joy as she studied the way the hills sloped. She raced down the hill only slowing down as she a figure standing down there. She was a few fox-lengths away from the figure which turned out to be a cat. She was engulfed by a milky scent that was too hard to forget. She leaped in joy and raced down the hill. She launched herself at the cat pinning her down and nuzzling her. "Mother," she whispered tears running down her cheeks as she nuzzled the silver she-cat again. "Mist," murmured the silver she-cat. "I knew I shouldn't have ran. I could have saved you or I could have been with you," Mist cried clinging onto her mother so she wouldn't leave her again. "Mist," the silver she-cat said sternly pushing Mist off of her. "It's Silver now. It wouldn't have made a difference if we were both dead. I am always your mother and I will watch over you." Mist shook her head, not understanding. She never felt this broken down about anyone. "I don't understand Mot-Silver. Why we could have been together," whispered Mist, the tears stopped streaming down but were replaced by anger. "You will understand when you're older. Choose wisely Mist," Silver said not noticing the anger in Mist's eyes. "When I'm older! That's always your answer! Tell me now," spat Mist backing away. Hurt flashed across Silver's face but she only sighed. "Trust me Mist," murmured silver looking at her paws getting misty. Mist looked away as the tears clouded once more. Silver was disappearing. "I love you Mist," she whispered once more before she disappeared once more. Mist turned her head back to where Silver was standing. "I don't think I can forgive myself for your life Silver," she whispered crouching on the spot where Silver was. _It was time. Don't blame yourself, just choose wisely_, Mist heard the silky smooth voice of Silver. Mist groaned and stood up looking around. Mist trotted back to where she first appeared, her tail dragging behind her. Mist arrived at the top of the hill looking out. She never bothered to ask where she was. _Starclan my Misty. You're in Starclan_ Mist heard once more. Mist looked at her paws. They were disappearing. _You're waking up Misty. Be aware and choose right_. Mist groaned as Silver reminded her again. She swished her half disappearing tail, waiting for her to wake up. _We will meet again Misty but that is far. I love you Mist._ Hearing Silver call her by her nickname reminded her of when she was a kit and Silver yelling at her for getting into trouble.

[Line break]

Mist snapped her eyes opened. She glanced around, relaxing a little when she was in a den smelling of bitter herbs. She shivered as she remembered the white tom. She narrowed her eyes when she felt like she was being watched. She struggled to sit up, watching the shadows for movement. She spotted movement at the edge of the entrance revealing a slender mottled pale tortoiseshell she-cat. She growled loudly but the she-cat didn't flinch. "Ripplewish the she-cat is awake," yowled the tortoiseshell she-cat trotting out with her tail high. "Ignorant Mouse-brain," Mist muttered under her breath. Suddenly the aroma of fresh kill filled her nose and she swished her tail in happiness. Hoping the fresh kill is hers she waits patiently for the pale tortoiseshell to return with her prey. But her smile faded when a silver-gray she-cat with darker stripes and pale yellow eyes enters. The silver-gray she-cat flashes a smile before rummaging in a crevice for her herbs. "Might as well while you're waiting tell me your name," said the silver-gray she-cat. "Mist." "Well Mist, Tawnypaw should be coming back soon with fresh-kill. I can hear your stomach growling," she teased still looking for her herbs. "Aha," Mist heard the silver gray she-cat mumble. The silver-gray she-cat turned back with some black seeds, purple-blue berries. "Since I told you my name, tell me yours," demanded Mist eyeing the berries. "Ripplewish and don't worry its juniper berries and poppy seeds," she said. Mist sighed as Ripplewish pawed the herbs to her. "Tawnypaw, where is our guest's fresh kill," yowled Ripplewish. As on cue, the pale tortoiseshell walked in setting down two plump squirrels and a mouse. "Why do I have to do it," complained Tawnypaw shooting glares at Ripplewish. "Since you're stuck in camp and the other apprentices are training," snapped Ripplewish shoving the apprentice out. "You're done for the day," spat Ripplewish heading back into the den.

"Sorry about Tawnypaw she is as ignorant as her father," said Ripplewish shoving the squirrel and mouse towards Mist while she ate the other squirrel. "Are the kits safe," she asked between mouthfuls of mouse. "Yes we found them were able to chase off the badger. We were surprised that you survived," meowed finishing off the rest of squirrel. Mist sighed and finished off the mouse with few famished bites but dug slower into the squirrel. "Excuse me. Not right now Flamefoot," she heard a voice say. "Ashstar is on his way now," said Ripplewish grooming her pelt quickly. Mist looked at her in confusion, abandoning the squirrel. Suddenly an ashy grey almost black tom stepped in dipping his head in Ripplewish's direction. She felt her hear stop as the tom looked at her, she felt memorized by his silver/grey eyes with a tint of purple. "Ashstar, I did not send for you," said Ripplewave focusing her yellow eyes on Ashstar. "Tawnypaw sent for me," he replied sitting down and curling his tail around her paws. "The apprentice isn't useless," muttered Mist staring at the cats. Ashstar gave her a sharp look but Mist snorted at him. "What's your name," he asked staring at her matted coat. "Mist," she snapped sharply taking a bite of the squirrel.

"Do you want to join our clan," he said focusing his gaze on hers. "Why not," Mist said through clenched teeth as pain shot through her leg. "I hope you'll be alright," he said curtly meeting her icy gaze with his gray ones for a moment before leaving. "That went well," mumbled Ripplewave stuffing her herbs back into her storage. "Eat those herbs now and you'll feel better tomorrow," she said rushing out of the den. She was in a hurry thought Mist. Mist lapped up the poppy seeds shivering at the taste. She sighed careful not to her leg she drifted to sleep in an uncomfortable position.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she can't join the clan," spat a familiar ignorant voice. "Come on Tawnypaw she is a rouge!" hissed another voice. Mist woke up to the sounds of mews. Mist moved her leg a little which was stiff but not as painful as before. Mist groomed her pelt quickly trying to hear the mews. Mist glanced around, Ripplewish still sleeping peacefully. Mist stood up and limped out spotting Tawnypaw. "Tawnypaw," Mist called over. Tawnypaw excused herself from the conversation and bounded towards Mist. "Hey Mist, glad you're feeling okay," said Tawnypaw looking over her pelt. "Thanks where is Ashstar," Mist asked. Tawnypaw was about to respond when a red and black dapple tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes came trotting next to her. "She doesn't have to answer to the likes of you," he hissed leaning into Tawnypaw. Mist rolled her eyes at the mooning tom. "Yes I can. You don't tell me what to do," Tawnypaw retorted sharply shoving the tom away and making him stumble. "Stupid mouse-brain can't see I don't like him," Tawnypaw muttered under her breath. "Tawnypaw get away from that rouge," the tom said sharply standing up and shoving Mist away. "Do that again and we will have a slit throat on our hands," threatened Mist. "Yea like a rouge can beat me," he snapped. "Dustpaw she almost beat a badger and what have you done exactly? Nothing!" she growled cuffing the tom named Dustpaw. "Tawnypaw you can't beat your feelings. Now how about a fight," Dustpaw said snapping his attention towards Mist. "Why not? I can use the battle training," she mocked stretching her legs.

Tawnypaw smirked at Dustpaw and went to sit by the entrance of the medicine cat. Before Dustpaw could register what happened Mist slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. Mist smirked at Dustpaw regained his breath. Dustpaw hissed loudly gather the attention on the sleepy warriors. Dustpaw ran at her knocking her leg and making Mist fall. She growled as Dustpaw batted at her belly with sheathe claws. Mist snapped at his tail that was waving in her face and yanked. Dustpaw let out a yowl and jumped off. Mist took the advantage and slipped under Dustpaw's belly and ran her sheathe claws through it. Mist swiftly turned onto all fours and nicked Dustpaw's ears. Mist heard the chants of the warriors for Dustpaw who regained his balance. His orange eyes filled with fury. He leaped at her but Mist met him mid-air and slammed him to the ground. Pinning him down. Dustpaw let out a yowl as his back touched the ground.

"Enough!" yowled Ashstar. Mist blinked back and stepped away from Dustpaw. The crowd parted to reveal the ashy gray tom his fur bristling and his gray/silver with a tint of purple were filled with anger. "You can't come into camp and attack our apprentices," he snapped lashing his tail as he faced Mist. "He ask for a mock fight and if my claws were unsheathe he would have been dead in a matter of moments. And his mentor needs to do better he fights like a kit," she said licking her paw. "Maybe you aren't suited for clan life," he hissed his fur bristling even more at the comment. "I saved two kits from a badger and I almost died. And you're kicking me out! Great Thunderclan leader right there. You're being led by a mouse-brain leader," she yowled. Ashstar stood their bristling and shocked. "Thunderclan doesn't need me. But watch out your leader might lead you to your death," she growled shoving cats in her way. The bramble tendrils quivered as she left Thunderclan. Her anger deepened as she stopped at the border that separated Thunderclan and the rest. Mist erect her ears as she heard pawsteps approach her in a fast matter. She whipped around baring her fangs. She lowered her ears as Tawnypaw came rushing towards her. "What is it Tawnypaw," growled Mist. "Ashstar wants you back at camp _now_," she panted trying to catch her breath. "Why should I go back? All Thunderclan ever did was treat me like a filth," she hissed ignoring the hurt in Tawnypaw's eyes. "Then let me go with you. Dustpaw is ignorant and you're my friend," she said her green eyes pleading. Mist stared into her green orbs and sighed. "Fine," she muttered loud enough for Tawnypaw to hear. Tawnypaw let out a yelp of joy and padded next to Mist.

They stopped at the pond and drank their fill. Mist glanced around making sure no one was there and shoved Tawnypaw in. Tawnypaw let out a yelp of surprise kicking her hind legs. Mist watched in amusement as Tawnypaw swam towards her. "Having fun," teased Mist as Tawnypaw got to shore. "Not funny," mumbled Tawnypaw shaking her pelt. "Hey!" hissed Mist as water droplets landed on her pelt. Tawnypaw growled softly and laid down on the sand. "Can't believe you pushed me into the pond," complained Tawnypaw as she groomed her pelt dry. "We had to hide your scent," replied Mist helping groom Tawnypaw's pelt. Tawnypaw grumbled something that Mist didn't bother to hear. Mist twitched her whiskers in amusement as Tawnypaw's belly grumbled. "They should call you Loudbelly," joked Mist flicking Tawnypaw's ears. "Can we hunt now," complained Tawnypaw pawing at Mist's tail. "Where," Mist tested looking in the direction of Thunderclan's border. Tawnypaw followed Mist's gaze and flicked her tail. "Thunderclan border. We can hide our scents and hunt there," said Tawnypaw getting up. "Alright if we get caught, it's your fault," said Mist standing up. "You can be childish sometimes," mumbled Tawnypaw trotting ahead of Mist. Mist sighed and speed up to catch up to the she-cat.

Soon enough they arrived at the Thunderclan border. Mist walked on the side of the border and spotted some mud. "Tawnypaw," Mist called for. The she-cat came racing forward and eyed the mud. "I just cleaned my pelt," complained Tawnypaw sticking a claw in the mud. Mist groaned and shoved her in, as well as herself. Mist hissed as the mud clung to her fur. She climbed out sniffing her pelt. "Help," growled Tawnypaw as she swam in the mud. Mist sighed and grabbed her scruff and yanked her out. Tawnypaw glared at her and shook out her pelt. "Stop shaking out your pelt," snapped Mist eyeing her mud coated pelt. Tawnypaw wrinkled her nose," I hope Rowanpaw won't see me like this." Mist rolled her eyes and guided Tawnypaw into the territory. "Let's hunt by the Windclan border," said Tawnypaw leading Mist under the bushes. "Stop," whispered Mist erecting her ears. Tawnypaw did the same and opened her mouth in horror. They heard wails and yowls near the Windclan border. They crawled into a tree, Mist a little wobbly on the branch.

"Ashstar is fighting Wrenstar, leader of Windclan," murmured Tawnypaw from the branch above Mist, pointing to the reddish-brown tom with green eyes. "Oh no Rowanpaw," muttered Tawnypaw gazing into the battle, her eyes dancing around in the battle. "We have to go down and help," hissed Tawnypaw quietly. Before Mist could respond Tawnypaw jumped down and ran out of the bushes. Mist hissed and jumped after her, bounding into the battle. "Ashstar," she growled and slammed into Wrenstar who widen his eyes. "Mist," he whispered softly meeting her icy gaze. "Move out of the way," she snapped slamming into a light brown cat that aimed a blow at Ashstar. The light brown cat growled," Never seen you before." "I'm your worst nightmare," she growled and raked her claws down his back. He yowled and slammed his paws on her leg. Mist yelped in pain and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Not so fast Gorsestrike, never lay a claw on her again," hissed a voice. Mist growled as the weight was lifted. She stood up and saw Tawnypaw fighting beside Dustpaw and a red apprentice. Mist raced to them and leaped over them and met a she-cat mid-air and pinning her down. Mist lashed her tail and raked her claws down her belly. The she-cat wailed in pain and struggled away and ran in the direction of Windclan camp. Mist growled as a gray cat rammed into her. Pain shot through her shoulder as claws latched onto her shoulder. "Windclan Retreat!" she heard Wrenstar yowl. The gray tom reluctantly let go of her and dashed of in the same direction as the other Windclan warriors.

Mist looked around to see the Thunderclan warriors had surrounded her. "We didn't need help," said a dusky brown she-cat nipping at Mist. Mist turned abruptly and landed a blow on the dusky brown she-cat's muzzle. The Thunderclan warriors growled and advanced on her. "So Thunderclan has resulted to tearing a cat apart even though it is against the warrior code," hissed Mist backing up. Mist looked around to see the Thunderclan's warriors shocked at a warrior who knew the warrior code. Mist backed up even further until she bumped into a cat. She turned around and crouched as she was staring into the grey gaze of Ashstar. "Why did you come back," he mewed sharply staring into her icy blue eyes. "I didn't want to come back. Tawnypaw ran into battle and I couldn't let her die. She was my friend and I love her as if she were my kit," she replied flinching under his gaze. His eyes snapped abruptly to Tawnypaw who also flinched under his gaze. "Why did you leave," he asked tilting his gaze so he watched both their expressions. "I love Mist as a mother I never had. She was my friend that defended me. I left because I couldn't bare to think life without Mist," she said standing straight up looking straight into his eyes. Ashstar didn't say anything but signaled Thunderclan to leave. Tawnypaw and Mist stayed behind watching Thunderclan leave. "You're coming with us," Ashstar said turning his head towards the cats. Mist looked at the tom who was running with Thunderclan. "Come on," murmured Mist nudging Tawnypaw. Mist purred as Tawnypaw looked at her with admiration.

**Happy Halloween! Well almost. But review and send in OC's for full allegiances. **


	4. Chapter 3

Mist kept her gaze focus on the ground as they entered Thunderclan camp. She saw Tawnypaw veer to the medicine cat den. Mist sighed looking up and saw cats shooting glares at her. "Mist come to my den now," he said from the Highrock. Mist groaned softly and trotted to the Highrock where he beckoned her with his tail. Ashstar sat in his moss nest infused with different kinds of feathers. Mist kept her gaze on her paws as she sat down across from him. "Have you decided to join Thunderclan," he said. Mist nodded looking at her paws still. "Mist, we hunt and patrol no complaining. And you have to obey me," he mewed sharply. Mist curled her tail around her paws and nodded her head. "Mist look at me," he snapped. Mist weakly looked up and locked gazes with him. "During the battle, you used Thunderclan moves that were clean and not like the moves we see rouges fight with," he began. "Where did you learn those moves?"

Mist sighed heavily. "My mother taught me those moves. She taught me to hunt," she said tearing her gaze from his memorizing eyes. "I see. After we get those wounds treated, tomorrow I am going to test you," he said. "Alright," was Mist simply said. "You can stay in my nest. Ripplewave has too many wounded patients in her den," Ashstar said and dismissed her with a flick of his tail. Mist felt her pelt burning in embarrassment. I can't believe I'm sharing a nest with the leader of Thunderclan she thought her pelt pricking with anticipation. _He is not your mate Misty. Respect the offer don't overdo it. He is offering you only because the warriors would be uncomfortable that a rouge is in the den_. Mist groaned as she heard her Silver's voice. Of course not Silver, I don't want want to be his mate. She hurried to the medicine cat den where Tawnypaw and the red apprentice sat there. "Hey Mist," said Tawnypaw trotting towards Mist and burying her head into her chest. "Tawnypaw," she purred licking her head. "Oh this is Rowanpaw, Dustpaw's brother," she said pointing her tail at the tom who dipped his head. Mist dipped her head back. "Where's Ripplewish," Mist asked glancing around. "That is none of your business. Now thanks for bringing back Tawnypaw but get out," snapped a familiar ignorant voice. "Dustpaw your lucky I don't ripe out your throat right now and bet me I could," she hissed turning to face Dustpaw who was sitting behind Rowanpaw. She took an advancing step towards Dustpaw who cowered in the corner. "That's why I thought," she growled wiping her tail in his face. "So where is Ripplewish?"

"Right here Mist. I'll take care of your wounds right away," said a voice behind her. Mist whipped around and saw Ripplewish standing next to Ashstar whose fur looked slightly ruffled. Ripplewish coughed and went to her crevice full of herbs. "Ashstar come on you too," ordered Ripplewish. She heard Ashstar gave a tiny sigh and sat next to her. Mist shivered a little as Ashstar brushed pelts with her. Apparently Ashstar did too as he scooted a little farther from her but their pelts still touching. "Tawnypaw, Rowanpaw, and Dustpaw you can go now," ordered Ripplewish, a mouthful of herbs swinging from her mouth. She settled the herbs down and began applying the cobwebs and marigold. "Lucky for you Mist, some the wounds didn't reopen," said Ripplewave putting some cobwebs on her open wounds. Mist hissed in pain as Ripplewave squeezed some marigold on her wounds. "Alright Ashstar your next," meowed Ripplewave ignoring Mist's hisses on pain. Once Ashstar was finished, Mist waited at the entrance for him. "Are you sure, you would like me to sleep in your nest," Mist asked hesitantly. "Yes I am," Ashstar said beckoning her with his tail. "Wait. Are you okay Ashstar you look a little flustered," asked Mist cocking her head. Ashstar chuckled slightly, "I am sure Mist but I'm fine if you don't want to sleep in my nest," he said but Mist detected a slight sadness in his voice. "I'm alright, I'm going to for a walk before I sleep," she said urgently. Before waiting for an answer Mist slipped out of the den and padded towards the bramble entrance. The tendrils quivered when she stepped out. She opened her mouth and scented the air. The smell of squirrels and mice filled her nose as she carefully stepped into the forest. She weaved around the twigs and stalked under a bush. She unsheathed her claws and climbed up a slope. She hissed softly as the dirt slowly built up around her paws. She finally was able to make it to the top of the slope. She sighed a breathe of relieve as she sat at the top. It was beautiful, a perfect view of the whole lake. The moonlight danced on her pelt and her icy blue eyes sparkled. If only Silver was here thought Mist. They could have lived in Thunderclan and Mist could have had mate. Mist sat there staring at the lake.

Finally at Moonhigh she left the slope. She carefully maneuvered around the trees and bushes. She snuck into the camp quietly, nodding at the dusky brown she-cat the nipped her at the battle. The brown she-cat growled softly before adverting her attention to the bramble entrance. Mist darted into a bush by the leader's den. She made a make-shift nest in the bush and curled in it. She curled her tail around her body and dug her muzzle into the nest. Her ears flicked when the sound of a raven cry filled the air. Mist sighed softly, watching her breathe crystalize. Leaf bare was close. With that thought in her mind she fell asleep.

She felt her paws twitch and her ears erect. Mist slowly opened her eyes, groaning in pain as she moved her shoulder. Her limbs were stiff as she stirred up. She carefully crawled out of the bush opening her jaws in a huge yawn. She stretched and stifled another yawn. "See you're up and early," said a voice. Mist turned and widen her eyes. Ashstar was sitting there nicely and was watching her. "Um. Yea," said Mist. "I see your spent your sleep in a bush," teased Ashstar eyeing her fur. Mist followed his gaze and widened her eyes even more. Her fur was unkempt and sticking out everywhere. Mist quickly groomed her fur, making sure it was sleek. Mist turned to Ashstar who was licking his muzzle smooth. "Grab some prey and some of our apprentices are going to watch you. For experience reasons of course," meowed Ashstar bounding down and grabbing a shrew. Mist followed suit and grabbed a dove. She sat next to the bush she slept in and began eating her prey. "Morning Mist," said a happy voice. Mist turned around and no doubt it was Tawnypaw carrying a mouse towards her. "Hey Tawnypaw," replied Mist taking another bite of her dove. The tortoiseshell settled down next to her and began digging into her mouse. "Me, Dustpaw and Rowanpaw are going to watch you," said Tawnypaw swallowing another bite of mouse. "Don't criticize me too much," joked Mist finishing off her dove. "Can't make any promises," meowed Tawnypaw between bites.

"Tawnypaw, Dustpaw, Rowanpaw, Mist come on," yowled Ashstar from the bramble entrance. Tawnypaw swallowed the last bite of her mouse before trotting to the entrance with Mist. "Come out lazy fur-balls," yowled Tawnypaw, her whiskers twitching in amusement as the littermates stumbled out their fur sticking out. "Quiet Tawnypaw, Morningwind is trying to sleep," hissed a dark brown tom. "Of course everything is about Morningwind. You never cared about us or Tigerlily! Since my littermates died you haven't been visiting us or even before. All you done is flirt with Morningwind. And when I was an apprentice, a good praise was that Morningwind was expecting your kits! Do you even know how we felt when you said that? Tigerlily still loves you! You're never my father Tornear. I hope you rot in the Dark Forest," spat Tawnypaw brushing against Mist for support.

"You little brat! Everything isn't about you! I love Morningwind! And appreciate those kits are your kin," growled Tornear raising a paw striking Tawnypaw. "They will never be my kin and neither will you. Rot in the Dark Forest if not I will kill you for destroying out family," hissed Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw started making lots of noise, trotting everywhere. "Quiet Tawnypaw!" growled Tornear. Tornear advanced towards Tawnypaw but a brown blur shot out and knocked Tornear on his feet. "Stay away from my kit! I can't believe I ever loved you and I still do. But get out of my sight. You are not the father of our kits. No one is. I hope those kits of yours die for what you done to destroy our family," hissed a dark brown tabby she-cat with pale muzzle and underbelly and pale amber eyes. "Tigerlily," said Tornear trying to look at the dark brown tabby known as Tigerlily. "Get out of our sight," she growled stepping off of him and curled around Tawnypaw who bared her fangs. "I'm sorry," stuttered Tornear trying to take a step towards them. But Rowanpaw and Dustpaw stepped in front of them and bared their teeth as well as Mist. Tornear looked at them once last time before padding into the nursery his head drooping and his tail dragging behind him. Ashstar narrowed his eyes before saying," I'll be waiting at Training Hollow." Mist watched his tail disappear and faced Tigerlily. "Thank you for protecting my kit. I am Tigerlily, Tawnypaw's mother," she said licking Tawnypaw's ear. "I'm Mist," she meowed dipping her head. Tigerlily purred before saying,"Alright you go to Training Hollow." Tigerlily flicked at her kit's ear before turning and bounding into a den where a black tom was waiting. "Who's that," asked Mist looking at the black tom. "Blackpelt, Ignorant and Idiotic as ever," snorted Tawnypaw glaring at Blackpelt who followed Tigerlily with his eyes. "Alright come on," said Mist walking out of camp. She felt a pelt brush hers and looked down. To her surprise it was Dustpaw who kept on walking next to her. "Come on turn left and there's Training Hollow," whispered Dustpaw not meeting her gaze. Mist flicked her ears to acknowledge she heard. Mist turned her head and saw Tawnypaw and Rowanpaw deep in their talk with their heads pulled close together. "She'll never go for me will she," murmured Dustpaw taking a left by the bushes. To her surprise, she felt compassion on the tom. "Nothing's impossible," she whispered back. Mist lashed her tail and saw Ashstar sitting there staring at nothing. "Ashstar," snapped Mist jolting Ashstar out of his thoughts. "Alright Mist get in the center and get into a hunter's crouch. I want you three apprentices to judge her," ordered Ashstar eyeing Mist. She sighed and went into a hunter's crouch. She made sure her tail stayed still and her hind legs were tucked in and all the weight was on her haunches. "It's a perfect hunting crouch," said Dustpaw widening his eyes. The other apprentices nodded looking at Ashstar. The tom narrowed his eyes before nodding at the apprentices. "Catch us a bird and a mouse," whispered Ashstar stalking towards her, pointing his tail in the direction of a mouse.

Mist focused her eyes on the bush, stalking towards it. She made sure she didn't step on any twigs or pebbles. Mist was close enough and she pounced snapping a twig on accident. And sent the mouse scurrying, Mist only ran a few pawsteps before catching it and killing it with one swift bite. She trotted to Ashstar, her tail raised high and dropped the mouse at his paws. She turned and opened her jaws to scent the air. She scented a raven and climbed a tree. She wobbled a little, she wasn't skilled in tree climbing but her mother was. Mist stopped at a branch a few fox-lengths high and spotted the raven. She growled softly and she leaped. Her claws snagged on the raven's wings. She brought the raven down and killed it with one blow to the neck. She climbed down the tree with the raven in her jaws. She hissed slightly as her shoulder brushed the bark. Mist ran back to Training Hollow and dropped the raven at Ashstar paws. She heard Tawnypaw gasp but shrugged it off. She waited for a response from Ashstar but never received one. "Battle Training, Rowanpaw you first," said Ashstar flicking his tail. Mist growled at him, he was distracted. "How about I battle you crowfood," hissed Mist not caring if Ashstar will banish her or not. Ashstar didn't respond but pounced on her. He shoved Mist's muzzle into the sand and pinning her down. "You should never call me a piece of crowfood," he hissed quietly. Mist growled at him and aimed a paw at his muzzle. It hit on target sending a wave of anger through Ashstar. Mist shoved him off long enough to regain her balance. She leaped but Ashstar met her mid-way and sent her crashing to the ground. She landed on the ground with a thud and rolled over before Ashstar could land on her. Mist tried to regain her balance but was pushed down by Ashstar. He shoved her muzzle into the sand again but harder making her whimper, "Next time don't underestimate me," Ashstar hissed in her ear. Mist smirked at him and wrapped her tail around his legs and yanked. He stumbled to the ground, panting. Mist pushed his muzzle into the sand and lashed her tail. "Don't underestimate me," she growled raking her claws around his back. Mist got off of him and stuck her tail in the air, her muzzle raised high. Before she knew it Mist was shoved to the ground and she felt claws raked down her belly. And a scratch to her flank. Mist groaned and she was staring into the eyes of Ashstar. He looked down on her and got off. He went to sit next to the apprentices who gasped and stared wide eyed at her. "You did well for a rouge," he growled the last part with venom. He eyed the sky and said," It's getting late, the rest of the day off is yours." The apprentices nodded before heading off.

"Mist..." started Ashstar.


	5. Chapter 4

Mist walked into the apprentice den, spotting Tawnypaw curled in her nest next to Dustpaw. Rowanpaw was nowhere to be seen but Mist shrugged it off. She curled into the nest by Tawnypaw who stirred as she brushed her ear. She curled her tail around her body, staring at the entrance. She perked her eyes as Ashstar walked past the entrance. Mist sighed, closing her eyes letting sleep wash over her.

"Wake up!" yowled a voice. Mist groaned and flipped around but a paw kept nudging her. She flipped around and growled only to come face to face with Tawnypaw. "Hurry up! Ashstar is announcing your ceremony," urged Tawnypaw starting to lick Mist's fur. Mist groaned and started to groom her fur. Finally they were done, her silver and white fur sleeked to perfection.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Highrock," yowled Ashstar. "Come on Mist lets go," said Tawnypaw excitedly. She beckoned Mist with her tail and they took a seat in front of the Highrock. "Today I will do one of my favorite things as leader," he began. But a gray she-cat cut him off," But Ashstar my kits aren't old enough to be apprentices."

"Morningwind this isn't about your kits it's about Mist and Tawnypaw," he said shooting Morningwind a glare.

"But Mist is a rouge and Tawnypaw is far too young to be a warrior," complained the light grey kit with fading black patches.

"Have you forgotten that rouge saved your lives, if not for her you will crowfood. Be glad she was there and no doubt your apprentice ceremonies should be delayed for the interruptions," snapped Tornear cuffing each kit in the head. Mist widen her eyes at Tornear's scolding.

"If were done here I would like to continue," Ashstar hissed glaring at the kit. The kit muttered something but Mist was too far to hear. "Tawnypaw step forward. I, Ashstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Has Tawnypaw learned hard to understand the warrior code," said Ashstar snapped his attention to a pale ginger tom.

"She has," he said, puffing his chest out.

"Thank you Goldenwave. Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" said Tawnypaw her eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw from this moment you will be known as Tawnylight. Starclan honors your kindness and intelligence." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Tawnylight's head and she licked his shoulder in return. Tawnylight backed away and went to sit next to the ginger and white tom known as Gingerpatch.

"Now Mist, you have earned our trust by saving our kits even if it means sacrificing your life. I would like to reward you with your warrior name and a place in Thunderclan, do you accept," asked Ashstar turning his attention towards Mist.

"I accept," said Mist stepping forward.

"I Ashstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this rouge. I have tested her and she knows how to hunt and fight like a true Thunderclan warrior. Not for blood but for justice. Mist do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Mist.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mist, you are no longer a rouge but a member of Thunderclan. From this moment on you will be known as Mistfrost. Starclan honors your bravery and spirit." Mist felt his muzzle rest on her head and she licked his shoulder. She went to sit next to Tawnylight who shot her a look of happiness.

"Tawnylight, Mistfrost, Tawnylight, Mistfrost," chanted the clan. Mistfrost noticed some where not chanting for her but she didn't care her past was behind her and she was a true warrior of Thunderclan. _"Congratulations Mistfrost, you are a true warrior of Thunderclan. I love you and never forget that."_ Mistfrost smiled as she heard her mother's voice and her scent wrapping around her. I love you too she thought looking at the sky were her mother was watching her.

[Line break]

Mistfrost shivered as the wind crawled through her fur. She was sitting vigil with Tawnylight. Her friend was alert but Mistfrost knew Tawnylight's energy was wearing out. She eyed the sky and sighed. The first orange and red rays streaked across the black sky and the sun was starting to come out. She turned her attention to Tawnylight who slumped her, green eyes dull. She nudged Tawnylight who snapped straight up, her fur bristling. Tawnylight growled at her and looked up to the sky. Mistfrost chuckled slightly fluffing up her fur as the wind blew across her fur. She lashed her tail as the sun crawled across the sky, bluer, red and orange streaks appearing. Dawn is approaching she thought. She heard pawsteps approaching and she turned. Ashstar was trotting towards them with a dark ginger tom at his side. "Your vigil is over. And I would like to introduce you to my deputy. Flametail," meowed Ashstar flicking his tail towards the dark ginger tom. "Nice to meet you Mistfrost," said Flametail dipping his head. "Flametail will show you your nest and I will organize the patrols," said Ashstar waving his tail in a goodbye and walking to the Highrock. "Come on lets go," ordered Flametail padding towards the den. Tawnylight yawned and followed Flametail. Mistfrost raced towards them stopping as Flametail ducked into the den. Mistfrost walked inside and saw two nest infused with feathers next to the cave walls. "Pick one," ushered Flametail flicking his tail to indicate. Tawnylight immediately choose the one next to the wall leaving the other one in the corner of the den. Mistfrost sighed and sank into the next, enjoying the warmth that warmed up her aching bones. "You're rather pretty, I hope we can talk sometimes," murmured Flametail eyeing Mistfrost up and down. He smirked and left the den leaving Mistfrost baffled. Mistfrost lowered her head on her paws. She felt something spark inside her as Flametail admitted that and left the den. She sank into her nest, smiling.

[Line Break]

"Mistfrost! You're on hunting patrol," snapped Ashstar appearing in the entrance of the den. Mistfrost groaned and flipped around. She narrowed her eyes as Tawnylight's nest was empty. "She's on Dusk patrol," said the small dusky brown she-cat. Mistfrost nodded at her and left the den. She yawned and stretched her legs. "Hurry up Mistfrost," snapped Flametail from the entrance. Mistfrost trotted to the entrance where she was greeted by the small dusky brown she-cat, Featherheart and Cloudstorm. "I suppose you know Cloudstorm and Featherheart. That is Mouseclaw," Flametail said pointing his tail at the brown she-cat. "Nice to finally meet you but I could of introduced myself," snapped Mouseclaw. "The queens need prey, let's get going," hissed Cloudstorm impatiently, flicking his tail back and forth. "Who put dirt in your prey," muttered Mouseclaw leading the patrol into the forest. "Your more cranky then Mouseclaw," snickered Featherheart trotting next to Cloudstorm who growled softly. "I know right, I'm close to being an elder and he is the one more cranky," sneered Mouseclaw cuffing Cloudstorm playfully. The rest of the patrol chuckled even Cloudstorm. Mistfrost flicked Flametail's ear playfully and he shot her an amused look. Flametail ran to the front of the patrol stopping them. "We are hunting in pairs. Windclan is being active around the border and I want no cats going to Starclan," ordered Flametail. "Is it fine if I go alone, I'm hunting by the Maple Tree," asked Cloudstorm licking his paw. Flametail nodded and Cloudstorm ducked into a bush. "Me and Featherheart are going to hunt near Shadowclan border," meowed Mouseclaw. "Alright," answered Flametail. Mistfrost watched Featherheart and Mouseclaw leap onto a branch and race in the direction of the Shadowclan border.

"Where do you want to hunt," asked Mistfrost snapping her attention to Flametail. "We are checking out the Windclan border," he said, erecting his ears. Mistfrost snorted at him and crouched. She scented a vole and began stalking towards it. She eyed the bush and saw the vole creep out. Mistfrost took a few more pawsteps before pouncing on the vole and ending its life. She dug a small hole and placed the vole in. "So what do you want to know about me," asked Mistfrost moving the dirt over the vole. Flametail shot her a confused look before realization crawling through his face. "Actually I was hoping you ask about me first," he meowed beckoning her with his tail. "Arrogant," she responded trotting next to him. "Why thank you," chuckled Flametail ducking under a branch. "Who are your parents," asked Mistfrost hesitantly noticing sadness in his eyes.

"My father was a senior warrior named Sliverflame. A massive silver tom with orange eyes. Ashstar was rather young when he became leader with barely any deputy experience. He chose Silverflame because he was so wise. But before he became deputy, my mother Leafheart, a pale ginger she-cat with vibrant green eyes was born. Since Silverflame was so old and Leafheart was so young their parents tried to keep them separate them. But they fell in love when she was only an apprentice. Then when Silverflame became deputy only a half moon after Leafheart became a warrior she was having kits. She was disowned by her parents and warriors kept telling her she was too young but she was reckless and foolish. But they loved each other. Then I was born with two other kits but they were born still and my mother died giving birth. I survived and her last words were Flamekit. But I didn't even open my eyes when Shadowclan lead an attack and Silverflame was protecting the nursery and he died. Eventually Shadowclan retreated but at the cost of Silverflame's life. Pineleaf the elder became deputy but was really old. So when I became an apprentice I got Pineleaf as a mentor. He was great and I trained really hard. But it was never enough so I trained at night. Pineleaf never knew until he confronted me when I became warrior. Then a moon later Pineleaf retired and to my surprise I became deputy. Pineleaf recommended me and Ashstar was right. I was young but Ashstar promised me, I will be a great leader one day. So he became my brother I never had and I was living up to Silverflame's legacy," finished Flametail stopping at the Windclan border.

Mistfrost leaned into him, purring as she saw Flametail's eyes clouded with tears. Flametail met her gaze and purred, softly twinning his tail with hers. "What's your story," he murmured breaking away from her and started remarking the territory.

"I never known my father but my mother Silver was kind and beautiful. She was a silver tabby and with beautiful dark blue eyes. I lived with two other cats named Snow and Night. They took care of us until the pack came. They lead part of the cats apart but I never saw them ever. My mother told me to run and I did. When I came back the cats were gone and my mother laid on the ground bleeding to death. She told me she will always be watching. Then I lived on my own ever since," said Mistfrost sniffing at a bush near the Windclan border.

"We all have our sob stories," muttered Flametail. Mistfrost glanced at him and saw him staring at the sky. "Let's go, it will be dark soon," said Flametail, trekking into the forest. Mistfrost raced after him, digging up her vole and catching two squirrels. Flametail caught 3 mice and was holding them by the tail. They walked back together, their pelts brushing and their tails softly entwined. Flametail stopped at the entrance looking back at her. "Please Mistfrost don't ever talk about it again. I don't know if I want a mate," he whispered nuzzling her. Mistfrost whimpered, "I'll wait for you." Flametail smiled at that and entered camp leaving Mistfrost staring after him. She sighed and walk in a few moments later. She saw Flametail putting his mice down and was bounding onto the Highledge. Mistfrost laid her mice down, noticing the rest of the patrol was there already. Tawnylight was near the elder's den eating a mouse. Mistfrost grabbed a plump rabbit and padded next to Tawnylight who purred. "How's your first duty as warrior," asked Mistfrost tearing into the rabbit. "Tiring," answered Tawnylight clearly distracted. "What's wrong," asked Mistfrost munching on the rabbit. "Rowanpaw. He is getting more ambition and distracted. I know he sneaks out each night but he tells me he loves me," hissed Tawnylight unable to keep a growl from coming out. "Let's follow that mouse-brain," meowed Mistfrost between bites. Tawnylight nodded unsheathing her claws and digging them into the dirt. Mistfrost stared at her friend, she was more dangerous than Mistfrost thought.

Mistfrost finished off her rabbit and headed into the warrior's den. She shot one last glance at Tawnylight who glared at Rowanpaw who didn't seem to notice her eyes burning his pelt. She settled in her nest where she saw Featherheart talking softly with Stonepool. She rested her muzzle on her paws staring at the den entrance. She felt sleep wash over her and she closed her eyes once more.


	6. Thunderclan Allegiance

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** – Ashstar; ashy dark grey tom with gray eyes with a tint of purple

**Deputy** – Flametail; dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine cat** – Ripplewish; silver gray she-cat with darker stripes and pale yellow eyes

Warriors

Mouseclaw – small dusky brown she-cat with one yellow and one blue eye

Brackentail – long-legged golden-brown tabby tom with white muzzle and a scar behind his ear and amber eyes

Lightflare – large golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Goldenwave – a pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears

Foxlight – a dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes

Appledawn – a long limb light russet she-cat with blue eyes with one white paw

Cloudstorm – big white tom with brown legs with yellow eyes

Tornear – dark brown tom with blue eyes and ripped ears

Tigerlily – dark brown tabby she-cat with pale muzzle and underbelly and pale amber eyes

Featherheart – a light ginger with dark ginger underbelly and chest she-cat with green eyes

Stonepool – light grey tom with light blue eyes and darker paws and ears

Mistfrost – silver and white tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tawnylight – slender mottled pale tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes

**Apprentices**

Dustpaw – red and black dapple tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes

Rowanpaw – lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Morningwind – dappled golden she-cat with dark golden spots and dark amber eyes; Mate – Tornear; Kits – Brightkit: a white she-cat with dark golden spots with amber eyes, Fadingkit; a light gray tom with fading black patches and blue eyes

Featherheart – a light ginger she-cat with dark ginger underbelly and chest with green eyes; Mate – Stonepool; Expecting

**Elders **

Pineleaf – massive reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Sweetbriar – small white she-cat with russet patches and light blue eyes; retired early due to unhealing broken leg

**Thunderclan Allegiances is here! I was worried if I had too many warriors. I'll just add them to the full allegiances. So if anyone have OC's send them in! And review. Also enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 5

Mistfrost watched the den entrance for any movement. Tawnylight from beside her erect her ears as she heard rustling. She poked her head out and Mistfrost saw her narrow her eyes. Tawnylight turned and flicked her tail indicating to move. Mistfrost crawled from the den careful not to step on anyone's tail as Tawnylight waited patiently in the bush besides the warrior den. Mistfrost jumped into the bush watching for Rowanpaw to come creeping out. Mistfrost watched a leaf land on Tawnylight's nose. She watched Tawnylight ignore it but focus on Rowanpaw sneaking into the dirt place. He turned and glanced around. Mistfrost turned to Tawnylight who growled softly. "Let's go, Appledawn should be asleep right now," whispered Mistfrost crawling out of the bush and bounding to the camp entrance where Appledawn was struggling to stay awake. Tawnylight hot on her tail rolled in a nearby nettle patch to hide their scent. Mistfrost flicked her tail as Tawnylight rolled in the nettle patch. She scented the air and widen her eyes. Rowanpaw's scent was heading in the direction of Windclan. Tawnylight widen her eyes too and she could hear Tawnylight suppress a growl. They trotted in the direction, hiding in the tree when they watched the battle with Windclan. They spotted Rowanpaw sitting next to a cream tom and Wrenstar confronting them.

"So Rowanpaw, son of Foxlight and Appledawn is here to tell me my son isn't my son," growled Wrenstar.

"I am, Dewpaw is the son of Foxlight and Creamcloud, he is not yours," snapped Rowanpaw.

"Those traitors and don't worry I will confront them at the gathering tomorrow. Thank you Rowanpaw, we will have our revenge," snarled Wrenstar turning his back on them and racing to his camp. The cream tom turn towards Rowanpaw.

"We have them fooled. Even though I am half Thunderclan, I will exact my revenge by ending Foxlight's life and taking over the forest," growled Dewpaw lashing his tail.

"Taking over the forest? I thought our revenge on Foxlight was too reveal his secret and hope he gets exiled not kill him," retorted Rowanpaw.

"See these scars," said Dewpaw moving to an angle revealing large scars. "I have the strength to take over the forest but I can't do it without you. We can start with getting rid of the deputy and Tawnylight," meowed Dewpaw smirking at Rowanpaw.

Mistfrost didn't hear the rest when she noticed Tawnylight jumped down, landing on the ground softly. Mistfrost hissed at her and jumped down next to her. Before she could regain her balance Tawnylight bolted, she was careful enough to not break any twigs or kick any pebbles as she ran. Mistfrost sighed and ran after her. She groaned as she came to a stop at Thunderclan's entrance. She heard shuffling, Appledawn is now alert thought Mistfrost digging her claws into the dirt. Mistfrost slinked to the side of the camp stopping at the wall that covered the dirt place. She stifled a groan as she launched herself up and dug her claws into it. She hissed as brambles dug into her hind leg. With one more push she jumped over the wall and landed in the dirt place. Thankfully no one was there. She scurried out of the dirt place, walking fast in the direction of the warriors den. She ignored the look, Appledawn gave her. She ducked into the den noticing Tawnylight's hunched figures shaking in silent sobs.

Mistfrost walked over licked Tawnylight's ear before settling into her own nest. She rested her muzzle on her paws. She stared at Flametail's figure, his flank slowly moving up and down. She licked her chest and curled her tail around her. She closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was a familiar light blue eyes. Mistfrost felt her breathing deepen and she fell asleep.

[Line Break]

"Mistfrost wake up!" murmured a voice. Mistfrost stirred at the unfamiliar voice. Then she snapped awake, getting to her paws and baring her fangs. "Easy Mistfrost, we need to talk" announced a mottled gray she-cat. Mistfrost let some relieve wash over her but tensed up as 4 more cats appeared.

"I am Reedstar, the leader of Riverclan before Snowstar," said a red and brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

"I am Heatherstar, leader of Shadowclan before Blazestar," said a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

"I am Hollystar, leader of Windclan before Wrenstar," said a dark brown she-cat with icy blue eyes flicking her tail.

"I am Brindlestar, leader of Thunderclan before Ashstar," said the dappled gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

"And who are you," hissed the Mistfrost snapping her attention towards the mottled gray she-cat.

"Specklewish the medicine cat before Berrypool and Ripplewish," she growled baring her fangs at Mistfrost who backed away.

"Specklewish right now you're a medicine cat not a warrior," hissed Brindlestar. Mistfrost lifted her muzzle high secretly searching for Silver.

"What do you want," Mistfrost hissed impatiently giving up the search for Silver. Reedstar stepped to the left of Mistfrost. She followed him with her gaze, not moving. Heatherstar moved to the back of her, stepping on her tail. Mistfrost turned and saw Heatherstar stepped off her tail. Hollystar moved to the right staring straight in Mistfrost's eyes. Brindlestar and Specklewish stayed in front of her.

"What's happening," asked Mistfrost hesitantly?

"A cat must choose between Fate or Choice, A wrong choice ends up in blood shed and the end of the Clans forever," said the leaders in unison. Mistfrost bristled slightly.

"What's the supposed to mean," said Mistfrost weakly.

"You are the cat that much choose. You will be the cat that will that will end the Clans forever with help. Choose wisely," said Specklewish, all her anger gone. Mistfrost widen her eyes.

"That can't be possible! I was a rouge. You are mistaken, I can't be the one in the prophecy," cried Mistfrost spinning around to see the faces of the leaders. All held blank expressions but each had a hint of sympathy.

"Your waking up now, "murmured Brindlestar flicking her tail and the leaders disappeared. Mistfrost looked around, no one was to be seen. She let out wail. It can't be possible she just wanted a normal life. Mistfrost collapsed to the ground, sobbing onto the ground. She lifted her head up to notice the moon shone on her fur, making her pelt look glossy. She sniffed and looked at her paws, they were starting to disappear.

"_Mistfrost be strong because the Fate of the clans is in your paws (hands whatever)."_

Mistfrost turned around at her mother's voice. She let out a silent cry as she disappeared from Starclan.

Mistfrost snapped her head up. Flametail was peering at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright," he asked pushing his nose into her neck. "Fine," she purred pushing the worried tom off. Mistfrost glanced around to see some of the warriors still asleep. But what scared her was that Tawnylight was missing. She sat up and tried to push Flametail out of the way. Mistfrost laid back down and saw Flametail sigh. He reached down to nuzzle her softly before trotting out. Mistfrost waited a few moments before walking after Flametail. Mistfrost stretched her legs, parting her jaws in a yawn. She spotted Flametail whispering with Ashstar. Mistfrost sighed and picked up a shrew. She lowered her eyes as she took a bite of the shrew. She pushed the shrew away after a few bites. Mistfrost thought of the prophecy making her shoulders tense up. Mistfrost looked towards the nursery to see Tawnylight sharing a rabbit with Rowanpaw. She swallowed a growl and looked at the half eaten shrew.

"Mistfrost," said a voice. Mistfrost turned and saw Ashstar walking towards her. "We are working on tree climbing skills with Stonepool," said Ashstar pointing at the light grey tom waiting by the entrance. Mistfrost nodded and followed Ashstar to the entrance. She passed by Tawnylight and Rowanpaw where she heard Tawnylight laugh. She cocked her head and gave her chest a quick licks. Mistfrost hurried to catch up with Ashstar and Stonepool.

Finally they arrived at Training Hollow. Ashstar and Stonepool sat at the edge of the hollow. "I want you to climb the tree till the third branch and we will judge and criticize," ordered Ashstar flicking his tail to indicate the tree. Stonepool watched every movement with his eyes. Mistfrost nervously walked towards the tree, jumping up and hooking her claws into the bark. She swayed a little before jumped up to the lower branch. Her forepaws caught the branch but not her hind legs. She hissed and swung her hind legs on the branch. Mistfrost looked down, noticing the eerie silence that hung in the air.

She jumped down, ducking into a bush. Mistfrost growled softly as she saw a blue-grey tom, a silver she-cat and a pure white tom stalking towards Ashstar and Stonepool. They were quiet enough to not alert her. She stalked around the tree to the back of the silver she-cat who was stalking straight towards Ashstar. Mistfrost launched herself, letting out a battle cry to sure alert the camp. She landed on the silver she-cat's shoulder digging her claws into her shoulder. The she-cat stumbled and fell against the blue grey tom. Mistfrost growled as the white tom slammed into her making her fly across the clearing into Ashstar's paws.

"Fang, Gold you okay," asked the white tom racing towards his fallen friends.

"Fine Scamp," hissed the silver she-cat known as Gold. "Let's finish them off."

"Then try hard," hissed Mistfrost. Gold leaped into the air but Mistfrost met her mid-air slamming her down on the floor. She felt claws rake her pelt and stared into the eyes of Scamp. She growled and swung her paw at Scamp but missed. She whimpered as Scamp pinned her down and ran his claws down her flank. She sighed in relieve as the weight was gone and was staring into the eyes of Ashstar. Ashstar didn't have time to respond before Scamp slammed into him. Mistfrost shook out her pelt, sending blood droplets everywhere turning the sand a dark brown. She launched herself at Gold who was fighting beside the blue-grey tom named Fang against Stonepool. He was losing energy quick. Mistfrost dragged Gold of and raked her claws through her belly. She let out a wail and feebly clawed back. They named her Gold because of her eyes thought Mistfrost as she stared into the golden eyes of Gold. Ironic. Mistfrost dug her hind claws into her leg. She inhaled sharply as Gold used her hind legs to kick her from on top. Where those patrols are thought Mistfrost. Mistfrost snapped her head at the entrance as a battle patrol entered lead by Flametail. He glanced at her with a worried expression but ran after Scamp. She looked for Stonepool.

"No! Stonepool!" yowled Mistfrost as she saw the Fang dig his claws into his neck. Fang snapped his head towards her and frowned. He looked down and gasp. Mistfrost ran towards her fallen clanmate pushing Fang aside and sniffed at Stonepool. Fang looked at the grief struck Mistfrost before disappearing into the clump of ferns. She let out a wail alerting the patrol.

Flametail appeared at her side and looked as grief struck as she did. "Stonepool," he whispered digging his nose into his fur.

"Take him back to camp," ordered Ashstar. But Mistfrost heard his voice quiver after losing a friend. Mistfrost helped Flametail heaved Stonepool onto his shoulders. They walked in silence. As they entered camp, a wail pierced the air. Mistfrost snapped her head up and noticed Featherheart racing towards her. Ashstar pushed her away, leaving Flametail enough time to put him in the clearing. Mistfrost laid down pushing her nose into Stonepool's fur. Featherheart joined her as well as their other clanmates. They laid there in silence but Ashstar's yowl broke the silence.

"Today we lost one of our good friends and clanmates, Stonepool. We were ambushed by rouges and one them was able to kill Stonepool. Stonepool has shown us the power of curiosity. He will watch over Thunderclan in Starclan," yowled Ashstar looking down as Stonepool's body. Mistfrost looked down, staring at Stonepool's body coated with lavender and tansy.

"Wait Ashstar," yowled a voice. She turned and saw Featherheart standing up, her fur bristling. Ashstar looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I am expecting Stonepool's kits and I want to move to the nursery early," said Featherheart gently stroking her plump belly with her tail.

"I understand," said Ashstar dismissing the clan with a flick of his tail. Mistfrost nodded to Featherheart who gazed at Stonepool's body, sadness glinted her green eyes.

_Those kits are precious to Featherheart, they remind her of Stonepool. Well her only connection to Stonepool. _

Mistfrost sighed sadly as she heard Silver's voice. She dug her nose into Stonepool's body once more.

…**..**

Mistfrost snapped her eyes open. She looked around and saw Featherheart curled up next to her, her nose still dug into Stonepool's lifeless body. She stiffly got up, careful not to alert the grieving queen. Mistfrost noticed Ashstar gazing at her from the Highledge. She felt her pelt grow hot from embarrassment. She looked away not noticing Ashstar jump down and trot towards her.

"Mistfrost," he called out. She turned to meet his gaze. She was surprised to see his eyes filled with warmth. "You should check your wounds," he said and Mistfrost detected some wariness in his voice as he tried to mask it.

"Thanks I almost forgot," lied Mistfrost giving Ashstar a quick lick on the cheek. The truth was her wounds stung but she didn't let Ashstar know. She walked quickly towards the medicine cat den feeling Ashstar's lingering gaze on her.

"Ripplewave," she whispered stepping cautiously into the den.

"Come in," meowed Ripplewave her voice holding exhaustion. Mistfrost glanced around and saw Mouseclaw's hunched over figure. "Behind you," said Ripplewave. Mistfrost jumped around spotting the silver gray she-cat in the shadows. Ripplewave stepped out and Mistfrost widen her eyes. Her fur was matted and her yellow eyes that usually sparkled were now dull and coated with exhaustion.

"I need my wounds treated…" trailed off Mistfrost looking at Ripplewave. Mistfrost followed Ripplewave with her gaze as muttered something and went to her crevice where she hid herbs in it.

"Clean your blood matted fur," snapped Ripplewave still rummaging for herbs. Mistfrost snorted at her and began to clean her fur. She looked at her pelt as the blood was cleaned off. Ripplewave came over with pawfuls of cobwebs and marigold. Ripplewave pressed cobwebs on her wounds. Mistfrost watched Ripplewave chew marigold and spit them out on her wounds. She hissed in pain as the poultices made contact with her skin. "Stop moving, I know it hurts," hissed Ripplewave. Mistfrost reluctantly obeyed and when Ripplewave finally finished she shooed her out of the den so she can get some sleep. Mistfrost shook out her pelt looking at Brightkit and Fadingkit playing with a moss ball.

"Mistfrost can you come play with us," squeaked Brightkit running over to her with a moss ball in her jaws. Fadingkit reluctantly followed.

"What do you want to play," asked Mistfrost curling her tail over her paws. Brightkit rested the moss ball down and was thinking.

"Moss ball," chimed in Fadingkit noticing Brightkit was taking a long time. They looked expectantly at Mistfrost who gazed at them loving. She turned back to see Ashstar walking towards her, his gaze lowered to the ground.

"How about you practice your pouncing on Ashstar," offered Mistfrost. The kits nodded excitedly and Mistfrost picked up the kits in her jaws and shoved them into a clump of ferns by the nursery. She sat there looking innocently. "Ashstar," she said jolting the tom out of thoughts.

"Yes Mistfrost," he said hesitantly walking towards her.

"Well…" she trailed off giving the signal for the kits. Ashstar looked at her before getting attacked by kits. Ashstar purred and fell down, kits batting at him. He carefully pushed the kits off while Mistfrost purred.

"Did we do good Mistfrost," asked Brightkit sitting neatly at her paws, her brother at her side.

"You'll make good warriors," purred Mistfrost as the kits scampered away at their mother's call.

Mistfrost turned to Ashstar who shook out his pelt. "So that was your idea," growled Ashstar but Mistfrost knew it was a playful growl.

"I guess you can say that," joked Mistfrost laughing. "The look on your face when the kits pounced on you," chuckled Mistfrost trying to contain herself.

"Alright, I was about to go for a walk, do you want to join," asked Ashstar a pleading look on his face.

"Sure," purred Mistfrost trotting by his side as they left camp.

**It's about time I update. Yeah Stonepool died, I originally planned that sort of, I was thinking of which cat I should kill off. But there happened to be a patrol nearby and if there wasn't Ashstar, Mistfrost and Stonepool didn't need help. But Gold and Scamp left as the patrol came by. And then Fang killed Stonepool. I was planning on killing Cloudstorm but I thought I save him. Oh and give some OC's it can be one names like Fang or clan names either one but also put down which clan they are in. And some names for Featherheart's kits. I would think she would name one Stonekit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Gold – silver she-cat with pretty gold eyes**

**Fang – a blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes**

**Scamp – a pure white tom with pale green eyes.**


	8. Chapter 6

"Why are we going to Shadowclan," asked Mistfrost as they neared the border. She glanced at Ashstar who stayed focus on 4 dots appearing. Mistfrost followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes as the dots started to become more cat-like. As they neared, Mistfrost saw them clearly, a white she-cat with blue eyes almost infused with green. A cream furred she-cat with dark blue eyes, a mottled brown and ginger tom with orange eyes and a brown tom with one yellow and amber eye.

"That is Whitewater, Dawnstrike, Russetwillow and Adderclaw," meowed Ashstar but Mistfrost detected happiness in his mew as he said Whitewater. She shook of the feeling and sat neatly next to Ashstar.

"This is a pleasant surprise Ashstar, what brings you here," asked the cream furred she-cat. She has pretty eyes thought Mistfrost.

"I have information for Blazestar's ears only," said Ashstar curtly gazing at the white she-cat.

"I hope you will introduce your warrior. I'm Whitewater, the cream she-cat is Dawnstrike. The mottled brown and ginger tom is Russetwillow and the brown tom is Adderclaw," said Whitewater turning her attention towards Mistfrost.

"I'm Mistfrost," meowed Mistfrost impatiently. She lashed her tail, only to earn a rough shove from Ashstar.

"Well I will take you to Blazestar. Adderclaw and Russetwillow remark the borders," ordered Dawnstrike dipping her head towards Mistfrost. Ashstar flicked his tail and followed Dawnstrike with Whitewater on the other side of him. Mistfrost swallowed a hiss, and lowered her ears. She tried to drown out the chatting of Ashstar and Whitewater. Before she knew it, she arrived at Shadowclan camp.

"Wait here, I'll alert Blazestar," said Dawnstrike bounding away.

"Is Dawnstrike deputy," asked Mistfrost turning her attention towards the talkative cats.

"Yes," mewed Whitewater turning her attention towards Mistfrost for a moment before talking back to Ashstar. Mistfrost rolled her eyes shoving Whitewater harshly to the side before facing Ashstar. "What is it," hissed Ashstar trying to walk away from Mistfrost.

But Mistfrost blocked his path. "We are here for a reason. And that reason is not to flirt up Whitewater. You are a leader that is against the code," snapped Mistfrost.

"What do you know about the warrior code, you were a rouge," sneered Ashstar. Mistfrost widen her eyes and pushed past Ashstar who tried to apologize.

"Ashstar, Mistfrost come to my den. Dawnstrike you too," said a voice. Mistfrost turned abruptly and saw a pale golden brown she-cat with green eyes and tufted fur standing there. Mistfrost bounded towards Blazestar with Ashstar on her tail. Blazestar beckoned them and Dawnstrike with her tail. Mistfrost sat on the side away from Ashstar who gazed at her with sorrow.

"What is it," snapped Blazestar boring her green eyes into Mistfrost icy ones.

"Yesterday, Mistfrost, me and my other warrior Stonepool were practicing our tree climbing," began Ashstar.

"On with it," growled Blazestar.

"She is expecting kits, she is cranky," whispered Dawnstrike in Mistfrost's ear.

"We were ambushed by three rouges, luckily Mistfrost dropped down and helped us. A patrol was nearby and help us chase off two. But a blue grey tom stayed and sunk his claws into Stonepool. We came here to tell you, the rouges had headed off in your direction," finished Ashstar. Blazestar thought about his, her eyes hardening.

"Thank you for the information. Ashstar please wait outside while I talk with Mistfrost and Dawnstrike," ordered Blazestar. Ashstar dipped his head and tried to meet Mistfrost's gaze but she refused.

"Who's the father of your kits," asked Mistfrost once Ashstar was gone. Blazestar turned towards her, and for once her green eyes where filled with happiness.

"Tawnyspots, a light gray tabby tom with the most beautiful amber eyes," purred Blazestrike staring at a spot on the floor as in a trance. "Mistfrost, I have thank you for shoving Whitewater out from the conversation," said Blazestrike getting serious once more. Mistfrost saw Dawnstrike shifting her paws as Blazestar continued.

"Ashstar was an older apprentice when he met Whitewater, well Whitepaw back then. During the gatherings I saw them chatting and falling in love. I didn't stop them, I only wanted Ashpaw to realize his destiny. He didn't as first as he met her by the border every two nights after. When Ashpaw became Ashfur he was proud. But still met Whitepaw at the border until Whitepaw became Whitewater. I was deputy back then but was a leader when Whitewater became warrior. Ashfur was really young when he became deputy and Brindlestar was old. Brindlestar died a moon after Ashfur became deputy. During that time he stopped seeing Whitewater. He became Ashstar and I watched him become a good leader. I knew he still loved Whitewater and when he came to the camp, his eyes filled with love," meowed Blazestar staring at her.

"Why are you telling me this," asked Mistfrost shifting her paws at the news.

"I know you're a rouge, well me and Dawnstrike do. We heard the outbreak, Ashstar never meant to hurt you. He was in shock," said Blazestar. Mistfrost shook her head. "Dawnstrike please escort them back to the border. And make sure Whitewater has no contact with Ashstar," ordered Blazestar. Dawnstrike dipped her head and lead the way to the entrance with Ashstar by her side. "Get on the other side," murmured Dawnstrike lowering her stride so she can whisper. Mistfrost reluctantly nodded and padded to the other side of Ashstar.

She saw Whitewater join them on the escort and tried to push Mistfrost away. Mistfrost stopped and Whitewater bumped into her haunches. She let out a warning growl before walking away and meeting up with Ashstar and Dawnstrike once more.

"Thank you for your time," murmured Mistfrost as they crossed back onto their border. Dawnstrike dipped her head at them. Mistfrost waved her tail in goodbye before turning towards Ashstar. She watched Dawnstrike run back to camp. "Why didn't you tell me, you and Whitewater were in love," Mistfrost snapped angrily.

Ashstar looked at Mistfrost, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"That was in the past. I thought she moved on but she didn't. When I saw her, I was happy. I thought I could move on but I never found the right cat," whispered Ashstar lowering his head. "But I think the right cat is sitting in front of me," he murmured lifting his head once more and boring his grey eyes into her icy ones. Mistfrost froze, as her heart skipped a beat. She felt her anger drain away.

"Come on, we have to go back to camp," he murmured adverting his gaze into the forest.

"Wait Ashstar," she meowed blocking Ashstar's path again. "I don't know anything about you, you're so private. I try to find out things about you but you're too hard to break," she hissed softly butting her head into his shoulder. Mistfrost widen her eyes in surprise as she landed on her back with an oof. She stared into the eyes of Ashstar. In one swift motion he nuzzled her. "What do you want to know," he asked licking her cheek. Mistfrost melted into his embrace, returning the nuzzle. She softly entwined his tail with hers. "Maybe we should get back to camp," chimed in Mistfrost breaking away from Ashstar's embrace. He nodded and shook out his pelt. He began to run in the direction of camp shooting an amuse glance at Mistfrost who stood there in shock.

Mistfrost smirked and raced after him. She purred as she brushed past him, ignoring the stiffness in her wounds. She stopped at the entrance and waited for Ashstar. "Your fast," panted Ashstar. Mistfrost licked his cheek before stepping into camp. She was stopped by Ripplewish who snarled at her in anger.

"You know you're not supposed to go near the Shadowclan border," she snarled loudly getting the attention of a few warriors. Mistfrost gulped as Ashstar appeared next to her.

"Ashstar, you're lucky that Mistfrost is alive, if not I would of slit your throat myself," she spat nudging Mistfrost in the direction of her den. Mistfrost sighed and hesitantly trotted into the den.

"I have to change your cobwebs," muttered Ripplewish still a little angry. Mistfrost froze to her spot as Ripplewish changed her dressings.

"Ripplewish," she asked. The silver she-cat turned towards her pushing a soaked moss ball. Mistfrost gradually licked it dry. She licked her lips. "Yesterday I received this prophecy, and Brindlestar told me it was me," meowed Mistfrost. She saw Ripplewish turn abruptly, her pelt fluffed again. "I am the cat in the prophecy," repeated Mistfrost seeing Ripplewish tense up.

"You are. I am surprised Ashstar hasn't told you yet," meowed Ripplewish.

"Ashstar knew," spat Mistfrost fluffing her pelt up as her icy blue eyes were glazed in anger. Ripplewish nodded shoving Mistfrost out. "Confront Ashstar," murmured Ripplewish licking Mistfrost's ear before heading back inside. Mistfrost purred feeling a mother affection grow inside her. Mistfrost watched Ashstar appear on the Highledge calling the warriors together. She swallowed a growl and went to sit next to Morningwind and her kits. Brightkit licked her leg in affection as well Fadingkit and she returned the lick on the ear. She looked up and saw Morningwind give her an amused look before turning her attention to Ashstar. She forced her fur to lie down as Tawnylight gave her an odd look from across the camp. She was sitting next to Tigerlily with Tornear close by. She licked her paw dragging it over her ear.

"Ever since the death of Stonepool, I fear that there are more rouges. I decided to make long overdue apprentices warriors," began Ashstar. Mistfrost twitched as the two littermates step forward.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their return. "Dustpaw, Rowanpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said the littermates in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustfang. Starclan honors your determination and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Ashstar rested his muzzle on Dustfang's head and he licked his shoulder in return. "Rowanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rowanclaw. Starclan honors your strength and skill in battle," yowled Ashstar. He rested his muzzle on Rowanclaw's head and he licked his shoulder.

"Dustfang! Rowanclaw!" chanted the clan. Mistfrost narrowed her eyes as she saw cold triumph flash in Rowanclaw's eyes. She hissed as Tawnylight came up and licked his cheek. "Something wrong with my son," said a gruff voice. She whipped around and came face to face with Foxlight.

"Everything is wrong with him and you," growled Mistfrost shoving past him feeling his eyes burn on her pelt. She trotted past Dustfang and Rowanclaw and roughly pushed away Mouseclaw who gave her a confused look. She bounded onto the Highledge and into Ashstar's den. She narrowed her eyes as Ashstar was curled up in his nest.

"Ashstar," she hissed softly stepping into the den. Ashstar lifted his head and purred softly.

"Come in," he said resting his head on her paws. Mistfrost sat across from Ashstar who completely ignored her anger.

"You knew," she growled softly. "You knew the prophecy was about me and you didn't bother to tell me. You had Starclan inform me instead," she growled louder seeing the confused look on Ashstar's face. She watched Ashstar sit up bristling.

"I was going to tell you but..." trailed off Ashstar not meeting her gaze.

"But what," hissed Mistfrost? She narrowed her eyes as Ashstar didn't respond. "Exactly." She stomped out of the den and stalked out of camp. She felt the eyes of her clanmates burn into her pelt. She rolled in a nettle patch to hide her scent. She sighed and began walking towards her place on top of the slope. She ducked under some bramble tendrils that covered up the entrance to the hill. She stopped at the bottom of the hill staring at the cave she came from. Mistfrost shook out her pelt before bounding towards the slope. She got used to the dirt building up in front of her paws as she climbed. She sighed curling her tail over her paws.

"Why can't things be different between us Ashstar," she murmured staring at the lake. Her icy blue eyes focused on two silhouettes coming from the Windclan border. She drew her paw over her muzzle feeling tears threatening to stream. "I try to love you Ashstar but you make it so difficult. I try so hard," cried Mistfrost softly letting the tears stream down. Her figure shook in silent sobs. Her head snapped up as she heard scuffling come from the cave. She gave her chest a few quick licks before jumping onto a nearby branch. She shook her head letting some leaves fall. She sucked in a breath as a dark grey silhouette appeared were she was moments ago. She shifted her weight so she can see the silhouette but stay hidden. She widen her eyes recognizing the silhouette as Ashstar. Her icy blue eyes softened as Ashstar gazed into the lake.

"I know your there," Ashstar said suddenly. Mistfrost sucked in a breath as Ashstar found her out. Movement from the cave caught Mistfrost attention. She caught a dark ginger blur from the cave. Out stepped Flametail, his bright blue eyes lighting up like the stars.

"Ashstar are you alright," asked Flametail joining him on top of the slope.

"I messed up Flametail. I was young when I was deputy, I don't know what Brindlestar was thinking," murmured Ashstar whisking his tail around his paws.

"Brindlestar is one of the wisest leaders, she made a correct decision. Your formal mentor agreed and your apprentice agreed," said Flametail glancing at Ashstar.

"Hazeltail was a good mentor but I couldn't save her. She died in front of my eyes. Smokefur my apprentice only got to be a warrior for a few moments before he died during his vigil. He never got the chance to experience to be a warrior or have kits," whispered Ashstar. Mistfrost saw his hunching body rock in silent sobs.

"Ashstar you won't get that chance either if you keep beating yourself up," snapped Flametail. Mistfrost watched Ashstar sit straight up. "I see the way you look at Mistfrost. After that argument all you can do is apologize," added Flametail. She detected jealously and sadness in Flametail's voice.

"She won't forgive me. I love her but the prophecy. I couldn't tell her, I wanted her to have a normal life with kits and a mate without the prophecy weighing on her shoulders," said Ashstar sternly.

"By mates being you and her. She is important, you're the one that will destroy the clans if you don't help her," hissed Flametail before racing out.

Mistfrost sighed softly as she watched Ashstar lay on the ground. She stiffened up as Ashstar stared at the spot where Mistfrost was hidden. She let relieve wash over her as Ashstar glanced away. She softly jumped off the tree landing in a nearby bush. She let a few leaves scuttle as she landed but slowly pierced the rest with her claws. She shook her paws, unhooking the torn leaves from her claws. She slipped into the shadows as Sundown approached. She bounded away from the slope, running away from her problems. She hissed as branches whipped her and thorns dug into her thigh. She whipped around slashing at the thorn bushes. She growled as the thorns scratched her pad, making them bleed.

She hobbled to camp, letting her paws leave a stain of bloody paw prints. She lowered her ears as her clanmates gasp at her bloody paws. She felt a nose nudge her to the medicine den. She sighed and reluctantly walked towards the den. She plopped down on a nearby nest licking her bloody paws. She saw the siloutte of Ripplewish rushing towards her. She sighed getting ready for the scolding and questions.

"What happened," asked Ripplewish franciticly staring at her scratched pads.

"I got mad and slashed at some thorn bushes," murmured Mistfrost as Ripplewish came back with herbs. She sighed in relief as the poultice soothe her pads.

"It's half a moon and I'm meeting up with the other medicine cats. Stay inside of the den," informed Ripplewish licked her between the ears before heading out. Mistfrost waited for the rush of protection and love to wash over her, but it never did. She wrapped her tail around her paws careful not to brush her tail against it. She sighed giving her fur long sootheing strokes. She raised her muzzle as she heard scuffling coming from nearby. She erected her ears as she heard pawsteps coming in her direction. She widen her eyes as the scent of Ashstar filled her nose.

She sighed, lowering her head on her paws as Ashstar entered. She peeked out and the scents a pheasant. She lifted her head in surprise.

"Goldenwave caught this, he wanted me to take a piece to you," mumbled Ashstar between the pheasant meat.

"Tell him Thank you," meowed Mistfrost curtly trying to stand up. She watched Ashstar gently push her down and nudge the pheasant meat towards her.

"Thanks," muttered Mistfrost taking a bite of the pheasant.

"Mistfrost I want to say I'm-,"

"I can't forgive you Ashstar," cut off Mistfrost.

"I never expected you too," murmured Ashstar turning to leave. Mistfrost stared after the tom feeling the least remorse for him. She sighed finishing off the pheasant in a few famished bites. She curled her tail around her body, curling deeper into the moss. She closed her eyes ready to let sleep wash over her. Mistfrost couldn't shake off the feeling someone was over her.

She opened one eye to see Dustfang looming over her.

**Yay! Finally a chapter is here! Sorry for the late chapter, I was sick so. Yeah so White x Ash, I was planning some sort of secret mates with them and Mistfrost end up with Flametail. Sorry for all those Mist x Flame fans but his destiny is different. So Review and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 7

Mistfrost growled and kicked her hind legs on, hitting Dustfang in the chest. She smirked as Dustfang stumbled.

"What was that for," hissed Dustfang licking his chest.

"You were trying to kill me," retorted Mistfrost curling her tail around her body.

"I may not like you, but I would certainly not kill you," snapped Dustfang standing back up. Mistfrost lowered her ears in embarrassment tucking her hind legs in. "Sorry," she muttered staring around Dustfang.

"I need your help," said Dustfang sitting a few mouse-lengths away from Mistfrost.

"With what," asked Mistfrost. hesitantly perking her ears in interest.

"Tawnylight."

"Well, can't help you there. I hate Rowanclaw too," snorted Mistfrost. Dustfang sighed bumping into an angry Ripplewish.

"Dustfang, I suggested to stay out of Rowanclaw's way," she hissed shoving Dustfang out of the way. "Maybe Tawnylight will like you if you stop being an ignorant annoying fur-ball," Ripplewish snapped. Mistfrost widen her eyes as Dustfang raced out of camp, his tail streaming behind him.

"What was that," snarled Mistfrost standing up, ignoring the stinging pain in her pads. She nipped at Ripplewish's hind legs as she padded past Mistfrost without a word. Ripplewish spun around baring her teeth.

"That was me being honest," spat Ripplewish aiming a paw at her head which Mistfrost failed to block.

"You were a warrior apprentice before a medicine cat apprentice," asked Mistfrost letting all the anger drain out of her voice. She saw Ripplewish nodd. She let her body lay back down.

"I never wanted to be a medicine cat. When I went to my first gathering, I met a tom with the sleekest black coat and dark green eyes. I feel instantly in love with him and I knew he felt the same way. When I became a warrior and he became Ravenflight. We met each other at the border but over a 2 moons of that, Berrypool said I should be a medicine cat. I didn't agree but Brindlestar forced me too. Once I broke the news to Ravenflight he broke the news to me, he became deputy. We broke it off and never spoke to each other. Only once at a gathering but never again. I would of never thought of him to.." trailed of Ripplewish. Mistfrost felt compassion for her and padded up to her. She pressed against Ripplewish as she continued.

"Ivyspring broke the news to me that Cloudberry was expecting Ravenflight's kits. Ivyspring was the only one who knew about me and him. It broke my heart, to know he betrayed him," finished Ripplewish. Mistfrost pressed harder against her as Ripplewish's body shook in harsh silent sobs.

"Shh, Ripplewish let's pick some herbs and see if Ravenflight is by the border," murmured Mistfrost guiding Ripplewish to her nest. She nudged Ripplewish to her nest and letting Ripplewish sink into her nest. Mistfrost sighed as Ripplewish breathing finally deepened. Mistfrost crawled back to her nest. She sighed miserably at her life. She closed her eyes as sleep washed over her.

XxX.

"Mistfrost wake up."

"No Silver I don't want to," murmured Mistfrost slipping onto her side.

"Silver is your mother huh, I can see where you get your pretty silver fur." Mistfrost jolted awake, waking herself to stare into the grey eyes of Ashstar. She hissed in annoyance as Ashstar chuckled. That's when Mistfrost really noticed Ashstar's dark grey fur was ruffled and his grey eyes dull.

"What happened," asked Mistfrost softly stroking her tail down Ashstar's spine. That made Ashstar lay down by her paws like a kit. She laid down beside him, grooming his ruffled fur forgetting the argument they had.

"Wrenstar came to camp at Sunhigh demanding that one of my warriors broke the code," explained Ashstar.

"I slept till Sunhigh," exclaimed Mistfrost her tail lashing in annoyance.

"Yeah keep up. He said Foxlight and his mate Creamcloud broke the code and tried they tried to hide it by Creamcloud saying it was Wrenstar's kits. He said it to me in private and want to know the answer in the next gathering. If no punishment is given, there will be war," said Ashstar glumly. Mistfrost cuffed him. He batted her paws away, purring as Mistfrost finished grooming him.

"I need your help, confronting Foxlight and Appledawn. Creamcloud should be on her way," purred Ashstar flicking Mistfrost's ear. She growled playfully biting his tail. He let out an ouch licking his tail.

"Alright."

"Speaking of that, she is here." "Ripplewish come outside, we need your advice," added Ashstar walking out of the den. Mistfrost waited Ripplewish to come out. To her surprise Ripplewish's fur was groomed and her pale yellow eyes shining.

"I heard it all," said Ripplewish as Mistfrost opened her mouth. Ripplewish walked out leaving Mistfrost in awe. Her moves were graceful and purposeful, leaving Mistfrost thinking she was a pretty she-cat no suited for the medicine cat role. Mistfrost felt the tug on her heart as she followed Ripplewish out. She bumped into Ripplewish's haunches as she stopped.

"What's wrong," Mistfrost hissed angrily.

"That's Ravenflight...The deputy," whispered Ripplewish staring at the glossy sleek black tom talking with Ashstar. A cream she-cat sitting beside him, shaking furiously.

"Let's get a move on," she growled softly shoving Ripplewish in front of her. She brushed against

Ripplewish making sure she didn't falter in her step as they made it Ravenflight.

"Ravenflight let me introduce you. Our medicine cat Ripplewish and one of my most trusted warriors Mistfrost," said Ashstar noticing the pair coming towards them. At the name of Ripplewish, Ravenflight's attention snapped towards them. His dark green eyes widening at Ripplewish sleek pelt and her bright pale yellow eyes.

"We met before Ripplewish," said Ravenflight steadily trying to keep his voice from stuttering.

"Foxlight and Appledawn are in the den, I assume you will join us Creamcloud," hissed Ashstar at the shaking she-cat. She nodded and hastily bounded onto the Highledge.

"Congrats on your kits," said Ripplewish but couldn't let the jealousy keep from crawling into her voice. The smile that plastered on Ravenflight's face fell.

"Yeah Cloudberry is really excited," murmured Ravenflight staring at the pair.

"Who's Cloudberry," asked Mistfrost hesitantly. His attention snapped towards her.

"Ashstar's trusted warrior. You barely looked younger than Ashstar and he is young. Cloudberry a white she-cat with russet flecks and amber eyes," said Ravenflight but couldn't help hissing Cloudberry's name.

"We should get to Ashstar," murmured Ripplewish trying to bound onto the Highledge.

"Ripplewish I still love you. Even if it means meeting you again or leaving the clan to be with you," he whispered harshly blocking Ripplewish's path. He ignored Mistfrost who stood there awkwardly.

"I'm a medicine cat. I can't be with you either way. So forget it and live a happy life with your precious Cloudberry," she snapped angrily earning a attention from a few warriors still in camp. Ripplewish shoved Ravenflight out of the way and stomped to the den with Mistfrost on her tail. She sighed as she met the angry face of Foxlight with Appledawn lingering near Mistfrost as she entered. Creamcloud sat next to Foxlight looking frightened. Mistfrost took a seat next to Ashstar with Ravenflight on the other side and Ripplewish next to her. Appledawn sitting beside Ravenflight who gaze her an encouraging nod. Appledawn seen to sit up straighter. Mistfrost glanced at Ripplewish who tried to lay her fur down.

"We are here today because Wrenstar gave me some interesting news," he began. "So Foxlight you are mates with Creamcloud and Appledawn as well broke the code for taking on a mate from another clan and having kits."

"Not anymore," hissed Appledawn angrily. Appledawn fell silent as Ashstar glared at her but her lip was still curled showing of fangs.

"Do you have anything to say," growled Ashstar impatiently not enjoying the silence they were giving.

"It was wrong but I couldn't help it. I ended it but Creamcloud had my kits and I was drawn to Appledawn," said Foxlight simply.

"You don't think this is serious," hissed Mistfrost startled at her angry tone.

"No." She heard the angry growls of of everyone in the den.

"Your on the dangerous line of being exiled," warned Ashstar.

"So? I can join Windclan and end up happy together," replied Foxlight curling his tail around Creamcloud who melted into his embrace.

"You think Wrenstar will accept you! He might as well kill you for stealing his mate and I would help him," growled Mistfrost. Foxlight hissed at her.

"And our kits! Rowanclaw and Dustfang," said Appledawn harshly. He simply shrugged. "I knew it! You not caring for our kits at all till recently and sneaking out when you were an apprentice! Give me a reason to not kill Creamcloud this instant," she snarled standing up.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she hissed. Mistfrost smirked and held back a yowling Foxlight as Appledawn leaped onto Creamcloud who tried to fight back. Mistfrost watched Appledawn lay her claws by Creamcloud's neck.

"I don't think Wrenstar would care for Creamcloud. I certainly wouldn't," laughed Appledawn looking at their scared expressions.

"Please Appledawn don't do this," pleaded Foxlight. "I do love you but don't exile yourself. Warriors don't kill in cold blood," he added looking at Appledawn's frown.

"Warriors don't take in other mates," she snarled pressing down. Creamcloud whimpered. "Say goodbye to your precious mate Foxlight," she spat raising a paw. Her hooked claws glinting in the sun that peeked through a hole in the den. Foxlight yowled as Creamcloud whimpered again.

**Really short chapter but I wanted to end it at a cliff hanger so! Yeah. I have nothing much else to say but sorry for the really short chapter. Review for more!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Dewpaw's POV**

"Dewpaw! Wake up," snapped a voice from outside. Dewpaw groaned rolling on his side. "Your redoing your assessment now get you," continued the voice. Dewpaw shot up, almost stepping on a sleeping Dapplepaw. He stretched out as far as he could before heading out. He spotted his mentor Gorsestrike waiting impatiently by the entrance of the camp. He waited a few moments for the sun to soak into his cream fur.

"About time," growled Gorsestrike as Dewpaw came trotting up.

"I don't complain when your flirting around with Honeypaw," retorted Dewpaw. He smirked at seeing Gorsestrike's expression.

"I do not flirt, she is just an apprentice."

"Your a newly made warrior, she is almost a warrior too. I heard she is also taking her assessment," meowed Dewpaw seeing Gorsestrike's flustered expression. Gorsestrike just shook his head, leading his apprentice out. He knew what Gorsestrike's weak spots are. He biggest weak spot was Honeypaw. A light golden brown she-cat with bright golden eyes and white paws. Dewpaw had to admit she was a pretty she-cat and maybe he would steal her from Gorsestrike. All the apprentices knew Gorsestrike had a crush on Honeypaw, all except Honeypaw.

"Sorry we are late, that rabbit-brain was oversleeping," apologize Gorsestrike. That snapped Dewpaw from his thoughts as he saw Honeypaw sitting next to her mentor, Flintfang. The senior warrior had a temper, and was hard to get on his good side. It was impossible to imagine how Honeypaw got on his good side.

"Isn't it your duty to wake him up," hissed Flintfang. Gorsestrike shot Flintfang an icy glare and went to sit next to the tom. Dewpaw hid a smirk as he sat next to Honeypaw. He "accidently" brushed pelts with her and he heard her release a small purr. Dewpaw faced Gorsestrike who was trying his best to not stare at Honeypaw.

Luckily Flintfang saved him from embarrassment. "Honeypaw your going with Dewpaw to partner catch 4 rabbits," informed Flintfang. "Wrenstar's order," he added as he spotted Gorsestrike poison look. Dewpaw nodded his head at Gorsestrike who gave him a don't try anything funny with Honeypaw cause she is mine look. Dewpaw flicked his tail at him and raced out with Honeypaw on his tail. He watched Honeypaw's figure, her slender body gaining speed with the wind smoothing out her fur. It was a sight to see. Honeypaw gained speed as Dewpaw was admiring her grace. Dewpaw huffed in annoyance and tried to run faster.

"So where do you want to go. I doubt Flintfang will be pleased when we showed up with nothing," asked Dewpaw as Honeypaw slowed to a stop.

"What about Gorsestrike," asked Honeypaw sniffing the air.

"What about him," inquired Dewpaw, a confused look plastering his face.

"He is pretty handsome. But you don't care for him as mentor do you." Dewpaw bristled as she called Gorsestrike handsome.

"No I don't actually. He never wanted me as an apprentice. He said that to my face as well," growled Dewpaw.

"That's terrible," huffed Honeypaw pressing against Dewpaw in support. Dewpaw purred as Honeypaw showed her shocked expression. She finally pulled away after a few moments, embarrassment. Dewpaw felt her pelt heat up as well.

"I scent a rabbit," murmured Honeypaw dropping her voice to a whisper. Dewpaw flicked his ears, acknowledging he smelt it too. Dewpaw spotted a brown pelt a few fox-lengths away. Honeypaw was already angling herself so the wind didn't carry the her scent towards it. Dewpaw shook out his pelt. He saw Honeypaw signaling him to run in the direction of the wind. That would bring the rabbit right to Honeypaw's paws. Dewpaw nodded and raced after the rabbit. He gained speed as he heard the rabbit squeak in fear and started running. Dewpaw smirked as the rabbit would run into Honeypaw's paws. He slowed down, enjoying the squeak of terror as it died at Honeypaw's paws. They took turns catching rabbits till they had 4.

"I had a lot of fun with you Dewpaw," meowed Honeypaw. Dewpaw turned towards her, dumbfounded as he had rabbits in his mouth. He just nodded curtly speeding up with Honeypaw struggling to keep up with him. They entered camp, with the rabbits in their jaws. Gorsestrike and Flintfang had arrived before them and helped them with the rabbits.

"Good Job." Dewpaw jumped at the voice and turned around. He saw Gorsestrike staring down at him. Honeypaw was rushing towards her parents with Flintfang going to report what happened.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Get ready for your warrior ceremony," said Gorsestrike curtly, all the praise gone for his voice. Dewpaw didn't respond and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. He picked off a plump rabbit and settled near the apprentice den. Creamcloud had gone to Thunderclan and Wrenstar was busy. Dewpaw bit into the rabbit, savoring the taste. He finished off the rabbit stretching his paws in front of him.

"Need help," asked a voice. Dewpaw turned and saw Honeypaw gazing down at him. Her golden eyes sparkling in amusement.

"What," asked Dewpaw. "Do I rabbit on my whiskers." He raised a paw running it through his whiskers. He heard Honeypaw laugh. It was soothing and silky.

"No rabbit-brain. Your pelt looks like a thunderbolt hit it," purred Honeypaw cuffing him playfully. Dewpaw laughed with her scooting over so she had space. Honeypaw flicked her tail as she began to groom his fur down. Dewpaw did the same, all the while not noticing Gorsestrike poisonous gaze staring at them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch rabbits gather beneath the Tallrock," yowled Wrenstar. Somehow Creamcloud wasn't here yet and Wrenstar looked like he didn't care. He glanced at Honeypaw who nodded her head. They padded towards the Tallrock sitting in front of it.

"Dewpaw, Honeypaw step forward. I, Wrenstar leader of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. Dewpaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do," yowled Dewpaw. Honeypaw followed up with an I do later but not as loud and strong as Dewpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw from this moment you will be known as Dewflight. Starclan honors your Determination and Skill in battle." Wrenstar jumped down and rested his muzzle of Dewpaw- no Dewflight's head and he licked his shoulder in return.

"Honeypaw from this moment you will be known as Honeybriar. Starclan honors your Intelligence and Kindness." He rested his muzzle on Honeybriar and she licked his shoulder.

"Dewflight! Honeybriar! Dewflight! Honeybrair," chanted the clan.

"Nice name," purred Dewflight once the chanting died down.

"Thanks yours too," meowed Honeybriar licking his cheek. He felt his pelt heat up. Dewflight pushed away cats that blocked their path. But Gorsestrike stopped them, congratulating Honeybriar. He didn't glance in Dewflight's direction as he left. "Can't believe he doesn't care about his own apprentice," growled Honeybriar once Gorsestrike was out of earshot.

"That's Gorsestrike," hissed Dewflight. Honeybriar nodded in agreement as Gorsestrike trotted into the warriors den.

"Let's get ready for our vigil," murmured Honeybriar swishing her tail as she watched Flintflang chat with Petalblaze. Dewflight nodded in agreement.

X.x.X.x.X.x

Dewflight narrowed his eyes as the wind blew into his fur. The first rays of sunlight were starting to appear. Leaf-Bare's coming, Swiftstep needs to really watch her kits. Or to be-soon kits. He glanced in Honeybriar's direction. She was shivering and her eyes were unfocused. He trotted towards Honeybriar. She didn't glance in his direction, she was too busy trying to warm up. He pressed against her, cream fur mixing with pale golden-brown fur. She shot him a look of gratefulness and pressed harder against him.

"Honeybriar, Dewflight your vigil is over." Dewflight sighed turning around. He spotted the deputy, an orange furred tom with white and black paws and ear tips.

"Thanks Blazefrost, it's truly getting to Leaf Bare," breathed Honeybriar. Blazefrost nodded curtly and quickly walked towards the nursery. Swiftstep, his mate was probably getting sick. Dewflight ignored the curt nod and walked towards the warrior den. He spotted another cream furred cat. Creamcloud was back and was sleeping soundlessly. Gorsestrike was sitting up in his nest, completely ignoring Dewflight but was waiting for Honeybriar.

"Honeybriar I made you a nest," purred Gorsestrike. Dewflight jumped, he hadn't heard Honeybriar come in. Gorsestrike patted a nest with his tail close to his.

"Thanks Gorsestrike, But I rather sleep next to Dewflight. Save that nest for Dapplepaw," meowed Honeybriar. Dewflight widen his eyes as Honeybriar brushed past. Gorsestrike's tail drooped but he let out a soft growl towards Dewflight. He returned it with an icy glare that made Gorsestrike look away. He smirked in satisfaction. He was careful not to trod on any tails. He settled into a nest close towards Honeybriar. She was fast asleep, but she purred sleepy as Dewflight accidently brushed against her. Dewflight smiled as the soft moss met his aching bones. He closed his eyes, purring softly as Honeybriar pressed against him. He carefully twined half his tail with hers.

"Creamcloud made this nest," murmured Dewflight softly only so his ears can hear. He remembered the milky scent of her. He also remembered the argument about how hard the

moss was, and that she should make it herself. Wrenstar his "father" reluctantly agreed. "My mother does care for after all," he muttered drowsily. He finally drifted off to sleep with that thought in his mind.

X.x.X.x

Dewflight pried open his eyes. He sat up slowly noticing he was the only one in the den. Honeybriar's scent was stale. He hissed softly crawling out. He peered at the sky. noticing it was dusk. Dewflight sat near the warrior den, quickly grooming his fur.

"Dewflight!" Dewflight's head snapped up, peering around to whoever said his name. He finally recognized the smooth silky voice of Honeybriar. He narrowed his eyes, glancing around for that familiar pale golden-brown pelt. He spotted Honeybriar sharing prey with Gorsestrike. The brown tabby tom looking at Honeybriar in annoyance. Dewflight trotted towards Honeybriar, widening his eyes. Gorsestrike's brown pelt was brushing against Honeybrair's pale golden brown. Dewflight swallowed a growl staring at Honeybriar expected.

"Gorsestrike and I are mates," she said cheerfully licking Gorsestrike's cheek. The tom purred rubbing into Honeybriar.

"Honeybriar can I talk to you," asked Dewflight. "Alone," he added as Gorsestrike sat there waiting for him.

"Whatever you need to say to her, you say to me," growled Gorsestrike glaring at the cream tom.

"It's fine Gorsestrike," murmured Honeybriar pushing the half-eaten sparrow towards Gorsestrike. She bounded towards the camp entrance leaving Dewflight behind. He turned to race after her, leaving Gorsestrike fuming in the camp. He stopped a few fox lengths from camp glancing around him, confused. He couldn't scent Honeybriar. He turned towards the direction of Riverclan territory and felt paws shove him to the ground. Dewflight grunted falling to the ground. He heard the light airy chuckle. He looked around spotting a golden-brown blur. Dewflight sat up, feeling paws batt at his back. He had to laugh, the cat who was bouncing around was light on her paws.

"Are you going to sit around here looking confused," purred the silky smooth voice. Dewflight turned staring into Honeybriar's bright golden eyes. He stared mesmerized at her eyes, they were as bright as the sun, the color of light honey. "Dewflight." He snapped into reality, his pelt heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh right! Do you really like Gorsestrike," he asked suddenly, staring at his paws.

"Why Dewflight, are you jealous," teased Honeybriar crouching down and wiggling her haunches. He coughed awkwardly.

"I love you Honeybriar," he said suddenly pushing Honeybriar on her back. And pushing his muzzle into the crook of her neck. He twined his tail with Honeybriar's purring in delight.

"Dewflight," she meowed seriously. He broke away, feeling tears threaten to come out. But he blinked them away. "I think I love you too," she purred curling into Dewflight. He purred, feeling their tails twined. His icy-blue eyes staring into her golden yellow eyes.

X.x.X.x

After a while they returned to camp. It started raining when they decided to leave. Honeybriar said to return with prey but separately, she wanted to break the news to Gorsestrike. He entered camp, his cream fur soaked with rain, his prey soggy. Dewflight saw Creamcloud rushing over to him, covering his face in licks.

"I'm am so sorry Dewflight," she murmured pushing her head into Dewflight's chest. He rested his muzzle on her head.

"It's okay Creamcloud. I still love you," whispered Dewflight licking her ears. He lifted his muzzle trying to scent Honeybriar. "Where's Honeybriar," he asked backing away from Creamcloud.

"She went outside with her mate," she said, cocking her head at him. Dewflight shook his head racing back outside. His paws pounding on the ground. He flattened his ears keeping the water from straying into his ears. He scented Honeybriar's scent mingled with Gorsestrike. He hissed. He turned abruptly racing towards the Thunderclan border. There was a piece of the forest Windclan claimed. That's where Gorsestrike would go. He put out a burst of speed towards the forest. Once he was close he slowed down. He heard a muffled cry. He growled stalking into the forest. He was able to duck under branches into bushes. He spotted some brown fur caught on some thorns. He followed the scent climbing a tree. "Can't believe I'm half Thunderclan," muttered Dewflight as he balanced on the tree branch. He widen his eyes as he spotted Gorsestrike circling Honeybriar who was pinned up against a bramble tendril wall. He spotted hunger gazing in Gorsestrike's eyes as he got closer to Honeybriar.

"Why are you doing this to me Gorsestrike," whimpered HOneybriar pushing harder against the as if she could disappear through it.

"We need more kits. And we are now mates, so it's alright," growled Gorsestrike eyeing Honeybriar up and down.

"No it's not alright! I am still a young warrior! And Dewflight is my mate now," snarled Honeybriar finding her strength.

"If you survive while kitting great! But once Dapplepaw becomes a warrior I'll be taking her. We need more kits! Swiftstep can't survive the kitting. And besides where is your precious Dewflight now," hissed Gorsestrike. Honeybriar was now shaking and whimpering. Gorsestrike took a step closer.

"Think again Gorsestrike," snarled Dewflight dropping onto Gorsestrike who stared at him in surprise. "Thunderclan moves really Dewflight," he muttered as Gorsestrike recovered from the shock. But not before Dewflight had landed on his back. Dewflight backed away from Gorsestrike who laid limp on the ground. His flank slowly moving up and down. He raised a paw, aiming to his neck for the killing blow.

**Yay! Soon wasn't soon enough. Sorry! There might be a Thanksgiving chapter. But Dewpaw now Dewflight's POV. Sorry if the Windclan assessment was a little bad, I don't know what WIndclan assessments are. So enjoy and review. **


End file.
